Dark Mistress
by chris62287
Summary: 'You know, even after all this time and all this torture she has inflicted on me, I still can't blame her. Oh no, I blame Edward f**king Cullen and when I get out, I will take him down.' Edward leaves, victoria finds and tortures bella, voldy shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S.M owns Twilight. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Preface**

Have you ever given up everything you had for someone? Have you ever given your whole being to the one person you love and thought he would be it for you? The one? Your soul mate? Well, I did. I loved someone with my whole heart. I would have given anything to be with him. I stopped hanging out with friends and family so I could be with _his_ family. I just gravitated towards all things that were him and lost myself on the way. How does he repay me? By leaving me alone and broken on the forest floor to be found by a psychotic bitch hell bent on revenge for her lost mate.

You know, even after all this time and all this torture she has inflicted on me, I still can't blame her. Oh no, I blame Edward fucking Cullen and when I get out, I will take him down.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I can't believe he just left me like that. His whole family too? They didn't even say goodbye. Am I really just a pet?

My vampire boyfriend just broke my heart telling me I am not good for him. What does that even mean? If he would have just turned me I could've been good.

I would have done anything just to be with him. I tried to follow him but my body finally just gave out and so here I am lying on the cold damp floor somewhere in the forest. I wish the ground would just suck me in right now. I have no reason to exist anymore.

Some time has passed when I hear someone walking towards me but I can't find it in me to move. I feel a cold hand brush my hair back from my face. I whimper but I can't seem to open my eyes or pull myself out of this fetal position.

The person, _vampire_, doesn't say anything instead I just feel myself being lifted into a cold embrace. I can't find it in me to care. The vampire is taking me somewhere but since I can't open my eyes I don't know where.

At first I want to think that _he_ came back, or maybe my best friend came for me, but I know that's not true. Whoever this vampire is I don't think I am safe but for some reason I can't get myself to move. I can't even find the will to care anymore.

Maybe I will become someone's dinner, at least than my life wouldn't be a waste. I could end my miserable existence at the same time feed a hungry vampire. It's not like they can help what they are.

I totally understood why Jasper took a snap at me. I mean, he had to feel everyone's bloodlust and than I am Edward's singer so that had to have been bad. The fact that he allowed himself to be subdued was amazing. That just proved how strong he is. I hope Jasper knows I never blamed him.

I will miss the whole family and I find that I can handle thinking about them now knowing that I most likely will not live past tonight.

Emmett, my big bear of a brother always making everyone laugh. Rosalie, the beautiful ice queen fierce and loyal in her own way. Esme, my sweet caring mother who let me feel like a child for once. Carlisle, my wonderful father always fixing up my injuries. Jasper, my caring and loyal brother, even from a distance. Alice, my best friend and sister always on a natural sugar high. Edward, the only man I will ever love. Even if they only found me as a distraction I will forever cherish our time together.

The vampire carrying me finally slowed down. I still can't open my eyes. I know this is bad because I'm still alive. Something is wrong I can only hope my death won't be delayed much longer. I hope Charlie and Renee can move on after this. Renee has Phil and Charlie has Billy and Harry so I'm sure with time they will be fine.

I am placed on a rough surface. I hear some hushed whispers before her laugh. I know that childish cackle. Suddenly I don't think my death will be as easy as I had hoped.

* * *

Victoria. That one name sends chills down my spine. I force all of my strength into prying my eyes open and find myself staring into her deep black soulless orbs. She has a sick sadistic smile on her face.

"My, my, my, has the itty bitty Bella been left like the pet she is? Too bad, I'll just have to look after you now won't I?" Victoria pets my hair like a dog before continuing. "You and I will be together for quite some time pet. We will be having so much fun I assure you." She smiled again before walking away.

I refused to speak hoping I won't have to endure too much torture at her hands before death. I am sure nothing will hurt as much as finding that my family doesn't really love me.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Torture. Now, when we hear that word what do we think? Physical pain right? Well, this psycho cunt or PC as I have now come to call her decides my torture should be more than just physical. I blame the fucking asshole that left me in the goddamn forest.

PC's right hand man was there when fuckward broke 'itty bitty Bella'. Riley, PC's side kick and easy fuck, apparently can mask his scent. Everyday for the past 4 years I have heard the story of a weak human pet who fell madly in love only to find out she was used.

PC has brought in friends to help with our 'playtime' as she likes to call it. One of her friends is a healer. She only uses her when I am about to die, and she only brings me back enough to keep me just barely alive. Oh and did I mention, not only are there vampires but also witches and wizards? Yea, I thought it was crazy too but apparently psycho cunt has some friends in that profession too. Pointed hats, robes, sticks and all. Yea, crazy lil buggers they are I'm waiting for fairies and werewolves to pop up next.

Well, those crazies with their brooms and cauldron's got some nifty little tricks, let me tell ya. Like this one spell, oh this is PC's favorite; they wave their stick and say cruciatus or something like that. Well, that one little word does a crazy amount of pain.

I used to scream a lot when I first got here. I used to ask why and beg for mercy, death even. I would beg and grovel to anyone who stepped foot into my 13x13 room I'm locked in. I got nothing. The first year or two it was just vampires.

They would bite and inject enough venom for me to feel the burn but not enough to rush a change. After a few minutes it would get sucked back out to keep me from either changing or dying. Fucking Edward gave them the idea when he sucked out the venom from James' bite. When I didn't have enough blood for that little game the hot pokers came into play. I was sliced and burned and branded everywhere but my face. I don't know why she never went there but I didn't ask questions.

PC didn't start bringing the witches until I stopped screaming. I got used to the bites, hot pokers, the chains, the knives. I just got used to all the pain and couldn't find the will to scream anymore. So of coarse PC just had to up the scene a bit.

I don't know who her friends were. There were two of them a man and a woman. I never saw their faces. I started calling them twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber in my head. Sometimes they were jus the wonderland twins. The couple would talk to PC and than start with some small curses as they called them.

One would cut me, one would burn, and one would freeze till it burned. They just had so many different ways to cause me pain. Now I don't know if you have seen the movie batman but let me tell you, that joker character? Yea, he and I have a lot in common now I think.

You see, they got me to scream again, but only for a while. More recently, something just clicked. I don't know what it was but it seems my mind and body has gotten so used to it by now that I actually enjoy the pain. Yup, you heard right, I enjoy it. Just call me PC2 .

I think I am actually starting to scare the crazy vamps that come in. I know I scared the twiddle dumb and dumber.

It started about a month or two ago, I'm not so good on time anymore. They did the usual with some smaller pain curses and I giggled slightly as my body cringed. PC came in after an hour or so to watch the grand finale. Every time they would end our little sessions with the cruciatus. Well, my giggles upped to some crazy laughter and the wizard backed up surprised.

I was knocked to the floor during the curse but when he stepped back it stopped. I rolled myself up to my knees and smiled at him. He visibly cringed so I turned to the woman and spoke as politely as possibly.

"More please," that was all I said. Being that I hadn't spoken in so long I think that added to their surprise. My voice was dry and rough but they all heard. The woman had a frightened face on; she turned her back to me and vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Well, you heard her. It's obviously not enough make it hurt." Victoria snarled at the man. I turned my wide smile back to him and just stared at him with wide eyes. He hit me again and even though the pain was so much greater than the last time I still broke out in laughter as if I was being tickled.

I think PC was actually a little worried. But, none the less, she continued this playtime and that brings us to the here and now. We are in the middle of our playtime. I've actually been talking more lately so my voice, though still hoarse, sounds more human.

"Hey PC I was wondering, since it's been such a while maybe we can extend our playtime today. You know, you should really try this shit, I feel like I'm stealing all the fun." I spoke as cheerfully as I could with my rough voice and smirked at PC. I never told her why I called her PC and it looks like she's bout to ask.

"Why do you always call me that? Its bad enough you speak now but why in the world would you call me PC?" she snarled.

We had an audience today, apparently some of her friends missed playtime and were hoping to get some fun today. I started giggling knowing all her buddies would hear my reasoning.

"You see PC; I started calling you that in my head a very long time ago. Actually, I called you psychotic cunt, but even just thinking it was too long." I sighed emphasizing too. "So I shortened it to PC." I perked up and smiled.

Victoria let out a roar and threw me into the wall. A few of the vampires were snickering and tried to hide it. I was a little surprised, PC hasn't touched me in a while, she would just watch after the first year. Seems I might have struck a chord. Maybe today will be my last day on earth, who knows. I do know that I want to leave my mark in her mind though. Let's have some fun shall we.

Giggling, I stood slowly. PC never chained me; she knew I couldn't escape this room. After all, I am still human, as fucked up as I may be that hasn't changed.

"Aww, I haven't hit a nerve have I? C'mon PC, it's really not that bad. I happen to think it's a cute nickname. I mean I could have called you fire crotch since that thing should have caught fire by now with the amount of show it's gotten. Hmm, what would your _mate_ say if he could see you now?" I put my finger to my chin in the show of thinking.

"I mean, this is some crazy vengeance if you ask me. A vamp kills your mate and you torture a _human_ while fucking every other vamp you can find. I really feel the love." I smirked as she came at me again.

I anticipated how she would hit me and wanting to prolong the session I followed the hit she sent to my chest so her fist wouldn't go straight through me. Instead I felt a few ribs break as I flew out the door. Well, not really out so much as through since the door was closed.

I landed in a larger room on my back staring at the ceiling still laughing. There was a puff of black smoke just behind my head. I knew it wasn't the normal twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber since they were still in the room. I noticed more puffs of smoke all lining the area and smirked to myself. This playtime is about to get more fun.

I looked up to the shadowy figured above me and smiled wide. I could taste the blood in my mouth and knew I must have been a sight with it dripping out.

"Are you here to join our playtime? PC and I are having a blast and twiddle dumb and dumber are about to wave there sticks. They have this really fun little word they use that just tickles my fancy." I did a little shiver than winked up at him before rolling over and struggling to stand. I spit some blood onto the floor and giggled more. I had one arm wrapped over my chest as I stood and smiled over to the wonderland twins.

"C'mon guys I want the good stuff. Wave those sticks lets hear it! Crusi-ah, um, how's it go?" Crap I forgot the word, oh well I'm sure they remember.

They just stood there staring behind me. I looked back and noticed the guy who was behind me had about 15 others with him. Some were wearing masks but all had black robes that covered most their faces. I frowned.

"Can you stop intimidating them? We were just getting to the fun part. If your lucky PC over there," I pointed her out, "will let you have a shot too. I know I wouldn't mind." I winked suggestively at him. Hmm, even PC was staring at these dudes. She looked like she was scared for some reason.

"Aw, c'mon PC. What are you afraid of? You're a vamp, the most these guys can do is maybe cause a little pain. It'll be fun, I promise. I don't think the cuts or frost burns will work but I'm sure the crusty one might." Still no one says a word. "God, you guys are such party poopers."

I sighed than did a light shrug, "well, I'm going back to my 5 star hotel room and let you kiddies play. If we get to some torture time I want in." At the last part my eyes got wide with their now normal crazy look. I started to walk away when I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I was pulled back to shadow man and he held me at his side.

"That is my pet," PC snarled.

"Ooo, feisty." I snapped my teeth towards PC. "Didn't know you cared so much." I smirked as she roared again in her animalistic way.

It started to get harder for me to breathe and I was starting to feel a little woozy. "Well, my lovely PC," I mock bowed as best I could through the dizziness, "it has been quite a wonderful 4 years, I think 4 anyways. But I do believe I have an appointment with death. You know, he has been waiting quite a while and it seems he may finally get to meet me. I look forward to seeing you in hell. Don't keep me waiting too long, we'll have fun." I smirked and winked at her. As I felt myself start to succumb to the darkness my last thought was, I'm sure going to miss playtime.

**A/N So, this is my first posted crossover. I've always been interested in a dark Bella and since I haven't seen many I decided to give it a shot. Let me know if ya'll think I should continue. To those of you reading my other stories, I apologize I've had some writers block with them and I was hoping by getting this idea out there I could get my focus back. Let me know if I should continue this one please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, S.M. and J.K. Rowling do.**

Swimming around in a sea of darkness, I felt so free. I knew I wasn't dead like I thought I'd be. I could still feel everything. I'm a little surprised PC is letting me sleep.

With a mental sigh I decided to get up and see how far I can push her today. I felt my lips twitch into a smirk and slowly started to open my eyes. I couldn't see much at first, it was so dark. As my eyes started to adjust I realized I wasn't in the room I have called home for the last 4 years. I let out a giggle at the thought of calling that place a home.

The room was spacious and beautifully decorated in green silver and black. I was lying on a big bed, king size at least, on top of the black comforters. I did a mental check on my body. After so long of being abused and tortured you learn how to tell what's broken and not. I must've been out for a while because my ribs feel mostly healed. Nothing else broken so I guess I am good.

I heard the door open so I decided it was a good time to get up. I sat on the side of the bed with my smile still plastered on my face from my earlier giggle fit. Two women walked in and came towards me. They were opposites in the looks department but both still beautiful.

The taller one had white blonde hair pulled back in a neat French twist. Her eyes were a bright almost clear blue. She had a slim figure and held herself like you would imagine a queen. The other woman was a head shorter with dark black wild hair to match her crazed black eyes. She was more of a curvier figure. I could tell this woman and I could have some serious fun together. The crazy looking woman looked to be dancing as she walked towards me. The taller woman spoke first.

"Hello, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my sister Bellatrix Black. What is your name?"

"That is a very good question. Hmm, well my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Though I don't think anyone has used my name in quite a while. So where are we? Where's PC, the twins and all my other playmates?" I smirked as Bellatrix let out a child-like giggle. Yup, definitely going to like this chick.

"I'm Bellatrix like my sister said but you can call me Trixie and her Cissy. I hope you don't mind, I wanted to play with the silly vampires and filthy mud bloods. We had fun! No worries some of them are still alive, we locked them up in the dungeons." She giggled again and skipped over to sit next to me. She grabbed my hand in hers before continuing. "I thought you would like to play with them for once. Eek we can have so much fun and we can sing and dance and curse! Oh it's like a dream; we will be the perfect sisters. I can't wait to take you out!" She was bouncing in her spot and letting out a squeak of excitement occasionally. She talked so fast I was happy I spent so much time with vamps I was able to understand her.

My smile grew when she said I could have some fun. I have always been the toy in our playtime and not that I minded but I always thought I would have more fun when I was the one playing and not being played with. Cissy just stood back and watched us with a small smile on her face.

"Trixie, calm down a little and let us explain some things to Isabella before we send you two off ok?" Cissy than turned to me and continued. "Isabella, would you mind telling us how you ended up with the vampires?"

"Hmm, I guess it's a long story so why don't we all get comfortable." I bounced on the bed and moved back to make room for Narcissa. I crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap. Never removing my crazy grin I spoke. "Who all is going to want to know because I don't want to have to tell it so many times?"

"Oh Dizzy Izzy, don't worry bout that we can just replay the memory for anyone else!" Trixie spoke cheerfully. Well, that does make things easier I guess.

"Okey dokey smokey," I giggled, "well let's start at the beginning I guess. My parents, Charlie and Renee, divorced when I was little and Renee took me with her to Phoenix, Arizona while Charlie stayed in Forks, Washington."

"What are a phoenix arizona, and a forks Washington? Is that a special bird and eating utensil?" Cissy asked. I giggled again.

"Oh no, those are places. I take it we're not in America are we? Those are places in America that I lived. Alright, back to the story. Renee was always very scatterbrained and free spirited. I loved her for it but it meant I had to grow up quick to make sure we were taken care of. She always said I was born middle aged but really I just had to take up the responsibilities she pushed on me. I would've loved to be more like her but I had to take care of us so that's what I did. That is until she met her husband Phil. Phil was a baseball player," I held my hand up anticipating the question; "baseball is a sport. Well, he had to travel a lot and Renee wasn't so happy so I sent myself to stay with Charlie so Renee could be happy with her new husband. In forks I met a family of vegetarian vampires. Unfortunately I was attracted to the only non-mated of them. Let's call him PV for pussy vamp." I smirked.

"I was his singer which just meant my blood smelled better than anything to him. Well the stupid shit ran off for a week not wanting to slip in his animal blood only diet. Seriously he and his family were freaks of nature; I mean they are supposed to feed on human blood why go against your nature. You won't ever see me turning down a nice juicy steak." I licked my lips thinking about a steak. I haven't been given anything but stale bread moldy cheese and water for as long as I've been with PC. Although every now and than I would get a banana or apple. I giggled again.

"Yea well back to it than. So PV and I started dating. He made me believe he loved me and being the silly little school girl I was I fell head over heels for him. I won't be stupid enough to make that mistake again. Well, he managed to make it so I lost all my friends replacing them with his family. There were 7 of them all together, all mated pairs. His parents were the parents I always wanted, and I finally had a real family with brothers and a sister. The other sister hated me but now that I look back I should've let her scare me off. Of coarse silly widdle Bella couldn't live without her mate. They made me believe he was my soul mate and they would never leave me. We had a run in at one point with some nomads who stuck to the natural diet. I was their new prey and for some reason PV and his merry men wanted to protect me. I ended up ditching them at some point because the nomad tracker made me believe he had Renee and I wasn't about to let her die for me. Anyways, I ditched pixie twit and major dick in an airport where we were waiting for the others. I got to the place where my mother was supposed to be and met up with the tracker."

"You were able to get away from 2 vampires?" Narcissa asked me sounding impressed.

"Yea, what was really crazy was pixie twit was a future seer and major dick was an empath. It wasn't easy to trick them but I guess I just got it like that." I winked at the girls and Trixie let out some giggles and was bouncing in her spot. "Well, the tracker didn't really have Renee which I was thankful for. He roughed me up pretty good, even bit me." I showed them the bite scar that was from him.

"The veg fam finally showed and killed the nomad while PV sucked the venom out not wanting me to change. By the way, vamp venom hurts like a bitch. Ain't nothing like feeling your insides are on fire." I giggled and my body shivered thinking about it. "So PV's heroic rescue is where PC got that idea of torture. She didn't realize you could inject and remove venom without killing but when she saw the bite she got this twinkle in her eye and so we have the rest of my wonderful collection." I lifted my shirt to show some on my stomach and then my arms.

Cissy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while Trixie giggled and started to trace a few with her finger tips. I turned my wide crazy eyes to Trixie. "Nifty huh," I joined her giggles before pulling my shirt back down.

"I was in the hospital after that with a few broken bones and major blood loss and such." I waved my hand dismissively. "I should've known then that pussy vamp would eventually ditch me; he obviously didn't want me forever if he stopped my change. Well the rest of the summer was pretty uneventful. We were back to the schedule of just his family existing in my own little bubble. My birthday came around just after senior year started and even though I begged for no party they once again ignored my wishes. I got a paper cut opening one of the gifts and major dick, being the empath, felt everyone's bloodlust. He would've been fine if PV didn't chuck me into a table full of glass plates. Seriously, I was the only one who would be eating, why have so many plates and glass at that! I'm a klutz! What were they thinking? Anyways, major dick got hit with everyone's bloodlust and being PV's singer he couldn't handle it anymore and jumped for me. Now, major dick was a major in the confederate army for the American civil war than he was known as the god of war during the vampire wars. So if he wanted me, he could've gotten through one measly coven of veggies. He **let** his brother and sister take him out so he wouldn't attack me while daddy doc vamp fixed up my arm that was gushing everywhere. I didn't see any of them after that, only PV. I guess they all left thinking their pet became too much trouble. PV brought me into the woods a few days later to dump me. But oh no, he couldn't just say it's over, he had to go and break me. He told me the family never wanted me, never loved me. I was just a distraction. Pretty much tore my heart out ran it over with a mac truck just to put it back in and shoot it. Yea, swell guy he was. One of PC's buddies was there, he could mask his scent. He found me and heard everything and brought me back for some fun."

I then proceeded to tell them of the torture I endured over the next few years including how I wished for death at first though learned to enjoy the playtime.

"So that's my life story, now do you care to tell me what happened after I passed out? I was so sure I'd finally meet death. I can imagine him now." I sighed dramatically, "He's like my fantasy guy, makes me feel all tingly inside." I giggled again with Trixie at my silly dreams. Even Narcissa laughed quietly with us.

"Well, you don't seem to know much about our wizarding world so we will tell you a bit more. We have been at war within ourselves for quite some time. There are those of us who wish to keep our world pure. Mud bloods are those who are not full witch. They come from either muggles, who are regular humans, or mixed background. We are purebloods because magic runs through both our parents' lines. The dark lord is who is leading our fight against one called Dumbledore." She sneered his name.

"He is the headmaster at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. There is a prophecy containing our dark lord and a mere boy, Harry Potter, stating that pretty much one of them needs to kill the other." Trixie explained.

"Wait, if you are all so against mud bloods and muggles and such why did you bother to keep me alive. I know you must've used some kind of magic on me; I was able to feel my rib piercing my lung. I should be dead. Wait, I know," I turned a smile to Trixie, "you wanna play too now! Oh this will be fun; we can always bring other muggles or even mud bloods if you like into the games. Oowee, it'll be great." It was I who was now bouncing in my seat and clapping my hands excitedly. Cissy shook her head while Trixie giggled a bit.

"We will have playtime but you will no longer be the toy. That's why we saved the others for you." Trixie said happily.

"As for keeping you alive I shall explain in a minute." Cissy continued, "Now, I wasn't actually there when they went to get you but my husband was. They were searching for the two mud bloods that were there and found you and some vampires with them. The mud bloods are with Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. That is his own special army pretty much. They were torturing you in hopes those vampires would help in the war."

"We couldn't figure out why dear old headmaster would allow the torture of an innocent muggle when we first got there. Now we know and boy is it good!" Trixie exclaimed.

"The death eaters, those are our lords followers, took out all who were there and brought those left alive here for questioning while I healed you. The mud bloods were easy to break and they told us everything they knew. It appears you are actually a pureblood."

I stared at Cissy dumbfounded. There was no way, I would've known if my parents were witches.

"Did you ever stop to wonder why you never felt comfortable calling Charlie and Renee mom and dad?" Cissy asked me. "You were left with them as a baby. Your real parents were both death eaters. They replaced Charlie and Renee's memories. They were highly sought after and wanted to protect you. It turns out they thought you would be a squib, a pureblood with no magic, because Dumbledore some how managed to bind your powers when you were born. They didn't want any harm to come to you with you being unable to protect yourself. When they discovered the truth they went to retrieve you but got caught on the way. They were both sentenced to the dementor's kiss."

"What's that?" I asked not really sure I wanted the answer. For the first time in a long time I was actually feeling sad and worried.

"A dementor is pretty much a guard in the wizarding prison called Azkaban. Trixie and a few others have been there and were busted out. The dementor's kiss is a death sentence. Your parents had very strong blocks on their minds so no one was able to find you. Until a few years ago that is. We all thought you to be dead but apparently Dumbledore found you and instead of death allowed the torture. He brought out his anger for your parents on you. We can unbind your powers if you would like and set out to get you your wand and home school you. After all it is your birthright. All we would ask in return is for you to either stay out of the war completely or join our side. Your father's family line is one of the oldest and strongest in our history with your mother not far behind." Narcissa explained to me.

I held back tears thinking of the parents who died protecting me, the ones I would never know, all because of this stupid Dumbledore character. I could have been with my parents if he didn't bind me.

"Oh, you can bet I will join this war, I want Dumbledore." I said with a sick twisted smile. "He is going to be my new pet. Oh and I want the Cullen's too! After I learn can I find them please oh please oh please?" I asked bouncing up and down begging Narcissa.

She laughed, "Of coarse dear. They are all yours."

One question finally caught up to me. "So, what is my real family name?"

**A/N Do ya'll think I need a beta? And if so, anyone up for the job?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, S.M. and J.K. Rowling do.**

"Ophidian? Hmm, Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian. I like it. Why did they only keep my first name though? Why not have Charlie and Renee call me Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian Swan? I know tons of people with 2 middle names." I asked Cissy.

"If any magical folk were to come across you they would know right away by your name. Ophidian was a name that dates back to Merlin's era. Odysseus Ophidian was Salazar Slytherin's closest friend. His only friend really. Salazar had a sister no one really knew about. Scotia Slytherin was wed to Odysseus and your father happens to be their great grandson. Your mother's family were what we called lost witches. They did not involve themselves in our world much and they were all home schooled. Even so they kept their heritage line pure only showing themselves at a certain age to find a pure blood to marry. You get your middle name from your great great grandmother; she was born with the ability of perfect occulmency. It is said their line is related to Merlin himself." Cissy explained to me.

"Um, wow. Total information overload. So now that I got a bit of my history can we play?" I asked bouncing up and down using my puppy dog eyes on Cissy. Though I'm sure it was more of a crazy skitzo puppy look but you get the picture.

"Let's take you to get your wand and other supplies first. I'm sure a visit to Gringots will be necessary as well. They will just need a bit of your blood to be able to find your vault. Gringots is the wizarding bank. Trixie why don't you alter your appearance a bit so you can join us?"

Trixie did as Cissy said keeping her hair wild but changing the color to a deep red. She grew a few inches, her nose became straighter and lips thinner. Her eyes just changed to a green-blue color but never lost that crazy look I love so much.

"Will I be ok to go out looking like me?" I asked being genuinely curious. Obviously Dumbledore doesn't like me and I don't want Trixie and Cissy to get caught in the middle of anything.

"Oh of coarse it's ok. Technically you should have been known in our world your whole life and you haven't actually done anything to warrant your arrest. Come, my husband and our good friend Severus will lift your binding and we will be off." Cissy and Trixie both grabbed a hand and pulled me along.

"Oh I almost forgot, here drink this." She handed me a vial of some funky colored liquid. I looked at the vial than looked back at her scrunching my nose. Cissy laughed, "drink up, it will make sure you are fully healed." I quickly drank the disgusting liquid realizing it tasted and smelled just as bad as it looked. I made a funny face and Trixie laughed at me.

We continued our journey out into the hall and to another room that looked like a study. Cissy dropped my hand and walked ahead to hug and give a light kiss on the cheek to a man I assumed to be her husband.

He was an attractive man. He was tall with the same white blonde hair as his wife, maybe a shade or so lighter. His hair fell passed his shoulders and was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He has strong facial features and light grey eyes. He also had a slim yet muscular build and was wearing long black robes. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say robes are normal dress attire for wizards.

Cissy's husband was standing next to another man who was only slightly shorter. He had black hair that fell just below his ears. He was more slender than the other man and was wearing, wait for it, long black robes. Wow so original. I started giggling out loud at the thought. Trixie was still just outside the door with me and turned a questioning gaze to me.

"I was just having some thoughts on those black robes everyone seems to wear, we should see if we can convince them yellow with sparkles is the new black." She started giggling with me and we both skipped into the room swinging our joined hands. We stopped in front of Cissy and the men.

"Hiya! I'm Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian, nice to meet ya!" I said excitedly to the men that were now looking at me and Trixie funny.

"Isabella, this is my husband Lucius Malfoy and our friend Severus Snape. They will be the ones unbinding your magic." She smiled at me.

I giggled and clapped my hands together a few times before skipping over to the couch by the back wall. I lied down and turn to Lucius and Sev.

"Alright doc, work your magic, hehe get it? Work your magic? No? Eh, o well. Let's get started though I want to go shopping! Whoa, never thought I'd hear myself say that." I pretended to shiver with the thought of shopping but continued my quiet giggles.

Sev shook his head and muttered, "great another Bellatrix, just what the world needs." He said it so low I shouldn't have heard but like I said, you get used to being around vamps with their superior senses I had to pick up some of it.

I laughed at him before responding, "Watch it bub, Trixie is my sister from another mister. Hasn't anyone ever told you two is better than one?" I winked at him and he just stared at me wide eyed.

"Hey, I've been around vamps for so long what did you expect? I know I can see and hear better than normal people now, not sure about my other senses but I'm not worried. Now how bout that unbinding shit?"

Sev shook his head before walking over to me. I was handed another gross vial of liquid to drink. Everyone laughed at my face. Than he started to move his stick, oops, I meant wand, around me muttering some gibberish. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying; I was enjoying the pretty lights that were shooting out of my body and swirling around. When the lights finally disappeared I knew it had worked. I just felt powerful and I loved it. I looked up with my wide crazy eyes and smile and looked to Trixie.

"Can we play with PC first? Oh and the twins, that'll be fun! Well, c'mon! Let's go get my magic stick, hehe sorry I couldn't resist. Lets go get my wand!" I grabbed Trixie's hand and was practically dragging her laughing form out of the room, I knew Cissy would follow or meet up with us.

I turned and found some stairs and started to run down them. I entered a large living room area with a big fireplace on one wall and couches and chairs throughout the room. I'm not kidding about the fireplace; it looked like you could fit 8 people at least standing up.

I had just noticed a few people in the room scattered around a chair that had another man sitting in it. Trixie stopped in her tracks and I couldn't figure out why. Ignoring the others in the room I turned to my new best friend.

"C'mon Trix, I want to play! How the hell do you get out of this place anyway?" I had her hand in both of mine now while I was jumping up and down like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. "I want to try the crusty curse on PC and than I wanna see if ice burns will actually affect a vamp, oh it'll be fun. Please oh please oh please lets go!" Trixie didn't respond but I heard a throat clear behind me.

I let go of Trixie's hand and turned around to see who it was. Once again with the black robes, cue giggle. Everyone was now kneeling and shadow man who was in the chair was standing up with his robes hood covering most his face. I glanced back and noticed Trixie was kneeling also now. Oh, so this must be the dark lord, oh, how exciting! I ran right up to him ignoring the gasps of surprise from around us.

"You must be the dark lord! I'm so excited to meet you! My name is Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian. I will never get tired of saying that! Do you have a real name or is it just the dark lord? You don't have to tell me I don't mind, just curious I guess. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well just slap a tail on me and call me pussy cuz let me tell ya, I am too curious for my own good, though the whole death thing isn't as easy as it should be. I guess I got nine lives too. Though I'm probably way past my nine lives at this point but…"

I was speaking very quickly through my excitement and all my attention was on shadow man so I didn't even see one of the other robed dudes get up but I did hear that lovely word that was always muttered in playtime.

My ranting got cut off as I turned to him with a big smile on my face. I didn't drop because really this guy isn't as good as the wonderland twins were with this curse, but I did flinch. Hey, just cause I enjoy it doesn't mean I don't feel it. Could you imagine just staying stock still through an orgasm? No? Didn't think so.

The man who was cursing me just looked at me frightened, probably because of my smile and crazy eyes and the fact that I was still standing. I glance toward Trixie on the floor I could see the slight smirk she had on her face though she wasn't looking at me.

"Hey Trix, told you they'd want to play! Didn't you say twiddle dumb and dumber were mud bloods? Why are they better then this douche?" I nodded my head and pointed at the guy with my thumb.

As I did I felt the pain intensify and laughed manically. I turned back to the man who now had someone else hitting me too.

"Now that's more like it!" I laughed loudly. They both stopped and looked at me in horror."Aww, c'mon I thought we were having fun." I mock pouted than had a wonderful idea. I smirked at them.

Since my magic has been unbound I wonder if I can cause some pain without a wand, it's worth a shot. Since I don't know how to say the actual word I just look into the eyes of the first guy that hit me and thought of how it felt. It was weak but I didn't want to over do it on my first shot. I concentrated on the feeling of the curse as I stared at him and suddenly he screamed out and dropped to the floor.

I stopped right away and started bouncing in my place clapping my hands. I ran over to Trixie and grabbed both her hands pulling her from her kneeling position. I started twirling in circles with her laughing crazily shouting 'I did it! I did it!' I could tell she tried not to but she ended up laughing right along with me. We were broken out of our dance by a deep snake like voice.

"That wasss amazing. Wandlesss magic and you have yet to be taught. I am impressed." He hissed out. The dark lord started to walk, no not walk, glide towards us. His body just screamed power and darkness.

"My lord," Trixie bowed her head but still held my hand, "please forgive Isabella, she didn't know and as you can tell she is extremely excited to have her magic back."

I couldn't turn my head towards Trixie; my eyes were locked with the dark lords. I still couldn't make out his face through the shadows of his hood but I could see his bright blood red eyes and I couldn't look away. They were the same color as a human drinking vamp but I have never been so attracted to red eyes before.

He waved everyone out of the room except me. I could see Trixie shoot me a quick look in the corner of my eye but she still left. I didn't mind. I wasn't afraid of this man or any man for that matter. Fear left me a long time ago. After everyone was gone the dark lord reached a gloved hand out towards my face and cupped my cheek. I smiled widely and couldn't stop myself from leaning into his touch. What is going on here?

"Young one, you can withssstand the crusssiatusss curssse, laugh while in pain, caussse pain to another without a wand or uttering a sssingle word and perform perfect impenetrable occlumency while your magic was ssstill bound. You are a ssstrong witch. How do you do it?"

"What is occlumency?" I asked before I could control myself.

"It isss the act of magically closssing off your mind to keep othersss from entering your thoughtsss."

"Oh, my ex-boyfriend couldn't read my mind either. Never even knew I was doing it." I shrugged with a smile.

The dark lord removed his hand from my face and slowly brought them to his hood. I was excited it looked like I would get to see what he looks like. He slowly lowered his hood than looked back at me. I never once lost the smile on y face. I was truly amazed; his face didn't look like a normal human. It was like he was burned over his whole face and it was melted and deformed.

I brought my hand up and started tracing some of the lines and marks I could see. He looked surprised I was touching him. I truly was fascinated.

"You're not afraid." It was more a statement than a question.

"Why would I be?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Have you not seen my body? My face is the only place that remained untouched, though I don't know why."

"We usssed magic to heal you and clean you and your clothesss."

"Oh, well look." I dropped my hand from his face and lifted my shirt like I had done for the girls earlier. You could see the teeth marks and cuts and burns covering almost all of me. I shrugged and dropped my shirt again. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're one scary mother fucker but fear left me a long time ago." I smirked at him and it looked like he was actually smiling back at me.

I leaned in and covered my mouth to whisper to him, "Don't worry my lord I will not tell anyone I saw you smile and I will make sure to act terrified next time if it will please you." I winked at him and he let out a light laugh.

As we stood there I had noticed a large snake come in and slither around the floor. It started to hiss towards the dark lord and I was slightly shocked when I understood what she was saying.

"Massster, the death eatersss would like to finisssh their meeting with you ssso they can go back to their ssstationsss." She hissed.

"Nagini, tell them I will be with them in a minute, the young witch here hasss to go get her wand with Bellatrix now anyway."

"Massster, forgive me for overssstepping my boundariesss but it ssseemsss as if you may have feelingsss for thisss young witch." I couldn't hold back the giggle when she hissed that which sucks because I was looking forward to his response. The dark lord and Nagini both turned their attention to me.

"I'm sssorry, that was just sssuch a sssilly quessstion I had to laugh." They both continued to stare at me so I coughed awkwardly still smiling. "What?"

"I didn't know you were a parssseltongue." The dark lord said.

"Um, what's a parseltongue?"

"The language of the snakesss, you just ssspoke it. That'sss how you underssstood usss. Very fassscinating. Nagini, you may go."

"Yea, so I think if it's ok with you my lord, I'd like to go get my wand now."

"Yesss, of courssse. I have busssinessss to attend to." He flipped his hood up and started to walk back to his chair. "Oh, Isssabella pleassse sssend the othersss back in here."

With that I giggled and skipped out of the room. I sent everyone back in except Trixie who would finally be taking me to get my wand. It didn't escape my notice that everyone else made sure to keep their distance from me.

**A/N I chose the names I did for their meanings. Ophidian is another name for snake, or serpent. Odysseus means full of wrath, the name's origin is Greek. It also means the one who hates and is hated at the same time; the one inflicting and suffering pain. Scotia also origin of Greek means dark one. It is the Latinized form of the Greek goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. Ermelinda means powerful warrior with the shield. Also, you may have noticed, I changed Voldemort's appearance though he will not be disfigured for the whole story. I just felt like it really lol. Any ideas on who Bella should end up with? I'm thinking a special relationship with Voldemort but not sure if I want them as lovers or siblings. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Twilight, S.M. and J.K. Rowling do…this gets annoying. A/N at bottom, please check out the 3****rd**** part at least. I only re-read like twice but I have a headache so I hope its ok.**

Cissy had joined Trixie and I downstairs. She gave me robes to put on so I could 'blend' better.

Trixie grabbed my hand and she apparated us to Diagon Alley. They taught me the word for disappearing in a puff of smoke, apparently apparate doesn't sound as easy, makes them seem tougher. Diagon Alley is the place we would be doing our shopping.

Cissy led the way through the streets with Trix and I skipping and swinging our joined hands behind her. Our first stop was Gringots so I could gain access to my families vault and take out some galleons (wizard money).

"Oh Batman, look at them! Aren't they cute!" I shouted while pointing to the little things running around inside. Trixie and I decided to have nicknames while we were here. She was Batman and I am Robin. I explained to here the muggle super heroes and she was excited to use their names.

"Robin, they are goblins and run this place. I don't think they like to be called cute," she laughed with me.

Cissy came over to us with a goblin in tow. I was tempted to pinch his chubby little cheeks but I didn't feel like having a finger bit off. The goblin turned to me with a scowl on his face.

"Hand," he growled holding out his hand to take mine. I gave him my right hand because my left was currently still holding Trixie's. Before I knew it I felt the cold metal of a dagger slice my palm. I didn't flinch but I did look at the goblin questionably. He ignored me and just took some of my blood in a cup before disappearing. Cissy wrapped my hand with a cloth as we waited for the lil guy to return. Let's call him Dan. Yea that'll work, cue giggles.

"What'd I miss," Trixie whined.

"His new name is Dan, I like it, what do you think?" Cissy smiled while Trixie and I continued our light giggles. I swear we giggle so much we seem like little school girls.

Dan came back with some keys. He handed me one on a rope which Cissy put on my neck. Dan than led us to a cart on a track leading to a dark cave. My eyes widened and I turned to Trixie.

"To the bat cave!" I shouted while pointing to the cave and practically dragging my friend to the cart. I was so excited to see where we would end up. Once we were all in the cart Dan hit a button and we zoomed off. That cart went fast, better than any rollercoaster I've ever been on. I couldn't resist putting my hands in the air and screaming.

With a sudden stop we were in front of a large door. Dan led us over and after inserting his key he had me do the same. I than had to say my full name and the door finally opened.

It was dark at first but suddenly some torches inside lit themselves and the site in front of us made my jaw drop. I dropped Trixie's hand and ran to the far wall that was filled with books, than to another section that had tons of pictures and my family tree's. Every which way I turned had tons of family heirlooms I was overly ecstatic. I noticed Trixie was just as excited as me.

We spent a couple hours looking through everything. Cissy had filled a pouch with money for me. Apparently I am a very, very wealthy witch. We also grabbed a few books I could go through. I even found one an ancestor of mine wrote to help me with parseltongue. Even though the language comes naturally to me the journal should be able to help me distinguish when I am speaking English and when I am not.

There were also some books also hand written with spells and potions my family had created and kept within ourselves. This was so cool, I was going through some pictures and they were actually moving!

I found a picture of a beautiful couple looking back at me with serene smiles. The woman looked like an older and prettier version of me. They both had tears in their eyes as they looked up at me.

"Hey Cissy, can you come here please?" when she got next to me I showed her the picture of the happy couple. "Is this who I think it is?" I asked her.

"Yes, those are your parents. Your father Pankratios, though he went by Kris, and your mother Mena. They were a beautiful couple. Very strong, especially when together," Cissy told me.

"How did they get caught than? If they were so strong how were they stopped?" I was starting to get emotional which I didn't understand. It has been so long since I have really felt anything.

"No one really knows what happened that night. A lot of us believe they allowed themselves to be taken. I think it was done in order to save you. They were the only ones to know your whereabouts and with them gone you wouldn't be found. Just because we are followers of the dark lord does not mean we are heartless. That was a very sad night for us all because we thought we had lost you too." Cissy said while fiving me a one armed hug.

I smiled at her with unshed tears in my eyes. Before I could get too emotional, I handed her the picture to take with us. After a bit more browsing we were just getting ready to leave when we heard Trixie shout.

"Hey Robin! Check this out!" I bounced over to her. When I looked in front of her I was totally surprised. Yes I was surprised at what she found, but more so at the fact that I hadn't seen it already.

There in front of us were 2 Burmese Python's. Both looked to be at least 20 feet each, but it was hard to tell with the way they were curled up together. They looked to be guarding something and when they noticed us they both took protective positions. Burmese Pythons, like most snakes, are not aggressive unless provoked but they are still protective of what's theirs. They are considered the largest snake on earth next to the anaconda. With poor eyesight their bodies have adapted by creating heat sensors and using their taste buds to find their prey.

One of them stayed by whatever was being guarded while the one that looked a bit bigger slithered a bit closer to us in warning. Trix and Cissy both backed away but me being too curious for my own good and having no sense of self preservation (happy to know that hasn't changed), I got a little closer. The snake hissed a warning at me so I decided to try out my new language skills.

"My name is Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian, this is my families vault. We mean you no harm. What are your names?" I hissed to the snakes.

"My name is Chanarong and my sister is Abhaya, we are guardians," Chan the man told me.

"How long have you been here? And what exactly are you guardians of?" yea yea shut up Bells you are way too curious girly.

"We have been guarding this chest, waiting for you young one. We are immortal and have been around guarding the chest till the next parseltongue witch of the family came to claim it and us."

"What's in the chest? Can I look?"

"Of coarse young mistress, for it is yours," Chan moved and Abby pushed the chest toward me.

"Please don't snap at my friends, they are going to look with me," I said to Chan. he nodded his large head and I turned to Cissy and Trix who were staring at the scene in astonishment. I forgot they didn't know I could speak parseltongue.

"Well, c'mon guys, these are my guardians, Chan and his sister Abby." I turned back to the pythons, "do you mind if I call you Chan and Abby? The names are just easier shortened." The both nodded their heads in approval; I swear it looked like Abby was trying to smile at me. I turned back to my girls to finish my explanation.

"They have been guarding this chest apparently waiting for me. So let's take a looksee shall we?" Trixie recovered first with a giggle and skipped to me. Cissy followed shortly after.

The chest was a beautiful black wood with intricate swirls and designs in a dark green and silver. From what I have heard those are the Slytherin house colors at Hogwarts. It makes sense since the founder of that house is my great however many times over uncle. There were also snakes carved into the chest that were actually moving. It was so cool!

I ran my hand over the old but still smooth wood before lifting the top to look inside. There were some robes and other forms of clothing inside. Some bottled potions and a few books. In the bottom was a box about 12x4in. The box was a more glossy black also with snake carvings moving around. I could feel power coming from inside the box and deciding to savor the moment so I opened it slowly. Damn, times like these I wish we had that corny background spooky music.

Inside the box lying in what looked like a coffin comforter (morbid I know), was a wand. It was a beautiful black gloss color. It curved towards the handle and snake designed around the base. I was giddy all over thinking I wouldn't have to get my own wand now but Cissy had to go and burst my bubble.

"Isabella, we don't know that you can even use that wand. We can take it to Mr. Ollivander, he owns the wand shop here, and have him take a look at it than we'll have him help you determine if it's right for you."

I sighed, "Ok but we should hurry and go now. I really feel like this belongs to me, it just feels right."

"That's because it is Isabella. I know from the power I feel coming from you. That wand is meant to be yours and even the wand knows it," Abby hissed at me. I smiled at her and nodded my head to show I understood.

"Hey Cissy, what do we do about Chan and Abby? I don't want to leave them here; I don't even know where I'm supposed to live anymore! Ugh, can we take them with us? I know they're huge but they feel like family already. Like the big brother and sister I always wanted. I mean you and Trixie are like my big sisters too, well you kinda feel like a mom but…" Thankfully Chan hissed to cut me off in my ramblings. Cissy and Trixie were laughing at me and it sounded like Abby was even doing a snake giggle.

"Relax Isabella, we are family and Abby and I have certain attributes you don't know of yet. We are meant to be with you, just relax and watch," Chan hissed at me.

I obeyed silently as I watched them both slither toward me. Most people would freak with 2 snakes over 20ft long each coming towards them but we've already learned I'm not most people.

Abby came towards me as Chan stopped a few feet away and balanced up the front 6ft of his body. Yea, he's tall. Abby started to slowly wrap around my right leg than around my mid section all several times before placing her head on my shoulder. With the size of her it shouldn't have been possible for her to completely wrap around me but as she was her body was merging with mine and shrinking slightly.

It was weird feeling my skin move as she did. Her head shrunk and imprinted itself right behind my left ear so she could still talk to me with only me hearing her. I felt like I had a full body tattoo of a snake. Every now and than she would move and it tickled. At least now I could blame her for my random giggle fits.

I turned back to Chan trying to figure out what he was going to do. Abby already took up about 85% of my body. Just as I looked at him the freakiest thing happened. My guardian snake transferred into a freaking person! A sexy one at that, what the fizzle monkeys?

"Um, Chan? Why can you turn into a person?" I hissed at him. He let out a deep rumbling laugh before he answered me in parseltongue.

"I can take many forms as can Abby. We both started as humans believe it or not. We have always served your family and were granted the honor of becoming your immortal family guardians. Don't mistake though, we can not speak any language but that of our snake selves. It is to ensure only you or those deemed worthy can communicate with us. I will just be considered a mute by others. Unless I have to speak with you, no one shall hear my voice." He smiled a blinding smile at me. Before I got the chance to ask I heard Abby hiss in my ear the answer to my unspoken question.

"One of us will always be with you incase you are required to go somewhere with just yourself. It is to ensure maximum protection sister." I smiled as she called me sister, it just felt right. I turned back to Chan.

"You know, it sucks you're my brother, cause you're kinda hot." The three of us laughed at that while Trixie and Cissy just stared again not understanding a word we said. I smirked and told them I'd explain on the way out. We grabbed my chest and other things I would be taking. Cissy shrunk them down and put them in her Mary Poppins pouch while I carried the box containing my wand.

On the way to the main building I explained to Cissy and Trix about Chan and Abby and before I knew it we were walking the streets of Diagon Alley to Ollivander's wand shop. The little bell above the door rang as we walked in. It was dark and dusty inside. We heard a crash and some muttering before a short pudgy old man walked to greet us. He pushed his glasses back on his nose before spotting Cissy. His face lightened with recognition and he smiled at her while greeting us all.

Cissy made small talk with him for a few minutes. The man was apparently Mr. Ollivander and he was the one who made her son's wand. Her son, Draco, is 17 and will be home for winter break so I will get to meet him. Cissy had informed me in Gringot's that the place we were at earlier was her home and I would be staying in the room I woke up in.

I am 22 now making me 5 years older than her son but he will still be the closest to my age of everyone I have met so far so I'm really excited about meeting him.

When Cissy and Ollie were done with their chat he walked over toward me.

"Hello dear, I am Mr. Ollivander and I hear you would like me to check your wand for you and test it with you?"

"What's crackin Ollie-O? Yea I got it right here. I already know its mine but I would like to know everything about it," I responded.

He looked at me questionably but didn't say anything. He took the wand out and after studying it for a minute with wide calculating eyes he looked up at me.

"This wand is a very powerful one indeed. It has a very strong double core. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Ollie said skeptically. I plastered my magnificent smile on my face stood a little taller.

"Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian at your service." I stated before curtsying dramatically. This caused Abby to hiss a laugh in my ear and Trixie to giggle. Ollie's attention was drawn to my neck and his eyes widened comically. He started to stutter gibberish so I figured I'd save him the trouble.

"Ollie, this is my sister Abby, we're close," I winked at him, "so about my wand? What's good?"

"Oh, oh yes um, your wand, yes. Well it is made of hornbeam wood. It appears it was stained and glossed over to make it a solid black. The gloss used acts as a weather protectant. Hornbeam wood is the most stubborn wood to work with in a wand but once the wielder has it mastered, it is also the most powerful. Like I said previously, this wand has a double core. The wood alone would make it powerful enough but the core, goodness I have never seen anything like it." He muttered while shaking his head. "The wand measures at 9¾in and the cores are dragon heartstring and basilisk skin. Dragon heartstring isn't necessarily uncommon though it is powerful and can be slightly temperamental. Basilisk skin on the other hand," he sighed, "well it is extremely rare and normally passed down n Slytherin pureblood families. It is very powerful, top in the dark arts. Also, the wand usually chooses an owner who speaks parseltounge, another rarity. I definitely don't believe this is the wand for you," he turned to walk away with my wand still in his hand. "I'm sure I have something here for you," Ollie started to mutter. There was no way I was letting him keep my wand from me.

"Oh Ollie, believe me, that wand has already chosen me and right now you are just getting the both of us mad. Do you really think that is a good idea?" I spoke in a deadly calm voice and could tell he was getting frightened.

Abby hissed in my ear and told me to just whisper in my mind 'accio wand' and it would come to me. I held out my hand and did as I was told. I was pleasantly surprised when my wand flew straight into my offered hand. A girl could get used to this. I smirked at all the shocked faces. Chan was the only one looking smug.

"Now Ollie dear, would you like further demonstration that this wand and I belong together?" I offered knowing he would turn me down. He shook his head no and I smiled widely at him. "Hey Ollie-O, no hard feelings okay. Thanks for the help! We'll be seeing ya!" I waved to him before turning around to skip out of the store.

Trixie skipped up to grab my hand as Cissy and Chan walked quietly behind us. We decided to grab a bite to eat and than do some exploring. I was really excited because I noticed a joke shop on the way to Ollie's place and I wanted to see what kind of pranks I could pull.

When Cissy said I would be staying with her, I don't think she realized what she got herself into. Cue evil laugh now. Trixie didn't question my laugh, I think she's learning.

After we ate and had some ice cream, per my request, Trixie led me to 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. I hissed to Chan to hurry up and he just laughed silently at me while shaking his head. Trix and I skipped our way into the shop.

It wasn't too busy since the main customer base was students who were currently at school. Trixie and I separated to look at all the different items they had. Chan obviously stuck with me so I made him carry everything I wanted.

"Hey Batman! Over here! Look look! Oh, we could use these extendable ears to hear everything that goes on in the house, but let's stay away from Cissy's room. Not so sure I want to hear that kind of magic." We both giggled as Cissy's face flushed.

"Oi Robin! Check this out! Canary creams! They turn the person who eats them into a canary temporarily. They molt a few minutes later and go back to normal. We can put them in the candy dish in the living room and see if any guests will eat some! We'd have a party of canaries!" Trixie shouted at me.

As we were gathering a good amount of the canary creams and other things a set of red headed twins came over to great us.

"Hello, welcome to," the one started

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," the other continued.

"This is Fred,"

"And this is George," they introduced the other.

"How may we help you?" they both finished.

"Hmm, I'm thinking thing 1 for Fred and thing 2 for George, what do you think Batman?" I asked Trixie.

She nodded and giggled, "Wonderful idea Robin."

I was amused when the boy's faces lit up with recognition. I didn't expect them to know the muggle super hero.

"Not many witches know Batman. Our father does muggle studies for the ministry," thing 1 stated.

"He showed us the comic books, though they'd be more fun if they moved like our comics." Thing 2 finished explaining.

"I was raised by muggles. I actually just got here after being rescued by my new family. The name is Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian, but today, you can call me Robin." I held out my hand and shook both of theirs.

Cissy hung back and Trixie didn't really talk to them much but I found I enjoyed their company. They seemed like lots of fun, which just made me madder I was denied this life. I would have been in their year and we could've pranked the school together.

The twins suggested I go get an owl so we could keep in contact with letters. They also gave me a good discount on all we bought, which was a lot.

After we left the shop I ended up getting a black owl that I named Koko. He was dark as the night and Koko means night so I saw it fitting. By the time we got back to Malfoy Manor I was exhausted.

Abby and Chan decided to go grab a bite to eat while I was sleeping so they left as we walked in the house. Just so we know; their version of a bite to eat is hunting in the forest for small mammals. They promised to be back by morning so I let them go.

Starting tomorrow morning I would be studying with Cissy and Trixie so I wanted to get some rest. I got to my room and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night I dreamt for the first time in years. Happy dreams full of playtime; I hope we get to visit PC and friends tomorrow.

**A/N Pankratios means all-powerful. Mena means knowledgeable and strength. Mena in Hindu mythology is also the mother of the goddess Parvati. Chanarong means experienced warrior. It is a Thai name. Burmese pythons are found in Thailand and other south eastern areas. Abhaya means without fear; fearless. **

**Chan portrayed by Randy Orton (black leather sleeveless vest and black cargo pants couldn't find a picture where he's wearing more than his wrestling speedo sorry****) I thought it would work because he is randy 'the viper' Orton. Abby is portrayed as Michelle Rodriguez**

**I'm going to be honest, I don't know a lot about the Harry Potter books, I never finished the series and it's been a while since I read the ones I did. I just really wanted to use the wizard ideas and the HP characters. I've been doing research obviously for this story but I will be changing some things. Obviously I made Draco 17 so he could be technically legal if I put him and Bella together. I still don't know about that yet but I had some requests. I may do a poll for who she ends up with. I like the twins so we may keep them. **

**Please show some love in reviews, I did a lot of research for Bella's wand and the snakes. I couldn't decide what type of snake to use and I filled a notebook with notes on different snakes. I'm like the snake expert now lol. I did the same with wand cores and wood. I wanted her to have a wand that was unpredictable like she is. They do make double cored wands, I checked like 20 times. Well maybe only 3 but you get the picture. **

**Oh, and my son and I call each other Batman and Robin in public, its fun. He's Batman in case you were wondering. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Vampire Diaries. VD will be coming in later chapters.**

"Dizzy Izzy! Dizzy Izzy! Wakey wakey!" My nice comfy bed was moving around and someone was yelling in my ear. Luckily I don't have it in me to get upset; I'm excited to start the day. I snapped my eyes open and plastered my permanent smile on my face.

"I'm up I'm up! Stop bouncing! I gotta pee! I'll be right back!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the door trying to ignore the laughter coming from Trixie behind me. I stopped at the door and turned to look at her with a sheepish smile.

"Um, Trix, where's the bathroom?" she giggled and pointed to a door next to my closet. I didn't even notice it before. I mumbled a thanks and ran to it.

After I took care of business I hopped in the shower. They had stocked the bathroom with all the necessities and let me tell you, it was nice having a real shower. Over the years the closest I got was a hose with a bucket of soapy water dumped on me, while fully clothed.

After the shower I brushed my teeth and hair than wrapping myself in a towel I walked out to the room. Trixie wasn't there but she laid out some clothes for me and a note telling me to meet her in the dining room for breakfast. Too bad I didn't know where the dining room was. I sighed.

I quickly dressed and left my hair to dry naturally. It was way to long and I was way too lazy to try and dry it.

I was excited about my outfit. It was something the old Bella would never wear but thankfully it wasn't a dress like Trixie and Cissy always wore. It was a black fishnet long sleeve top that had finger holes for my thumbs and middle fingers. A black leather corset with green swirls going around it. Also black cargo type pants shredded slightly to give it that bad girl look. I skipped the socks and shoes; I was used to being barefoot and came to prefer it. I was even left some robes and can you guess what color? Ha-ha yup black.

I opened the door prepared to get lost trying to find the dining room. Abby had other ideas apparently. She slithered next to me and told me to follow her. Chan seemed to appear out of no where and followed behind Abby and I, both of them in their snake forms.

Chan told me he preferred that form because it was more intimidating and there were still death eaters in the house. I just giggled at that. I'm pretty sure I already intimidate everyone here with my cheery borderline psychotic attitude. Hmmm, you're right, I'm over the border, yup just cheery psycho here.

Just so we know for future references this place is fucking huge. It must have taken us hours to get to the dining room. Ok, I exaggerated, only like ten minutes, but still!

We could hear the chatter from behind the doors so there must've been a bunch of people here for breakfast.

"C'mon guys, lets make our grand entrance." I hissed to my guardians while waving my hands in the air dramatically. Abby pushed the door open with here head and slithered in closely followed by me than Chan. All chatter stopped and all eyes were on us. You could see the fear in the eyes of everyone looking at Abby and Chan. I giggled at the expressions.

I spotted Trixie bouncing in her seat waving at me so I skipped on over. I took my seat next to her and waited patiently for someone to start talking again. Ok, so maybe I'm not that patient. I rolled my eyes and hissed towards Chan.

"Chan, do you think you and Abby can try not to be so scary? I think we broke them," I laughed, "why don't you guys just wonder around for a bit while I eat? Than you can come hang out with me while I'm learning this whole witch thing."

"Sure thing Isabella, would you prefer us in our human bodies to try and put everyone at ease?"

I giggled again, "it may be easier but it's up to you. You shouldn't be forced to do that just because we have a bunch of wimps in our presence." Abby hissed a laugh before both her and Chan nodded to me and slithered away.

Trixie realized I was done speaking with my guardians and started talking a mile a minute to me about our plans today. While we were served breakfast from the house elves, (Trixie told me that's what the ugly little things were called), I was informed that today would mostly be reading so I could study up on the history and maybe gain some information about the spells we will be practicing tomorrow.

Once we were done with breakfast Trixie led me to the library which coincidentally was right next to my room. Cissy was in there along with my guardians, this time Abby was in human form though Chan stayed in his python skin.

Three walls were filled bottom to top with books and let me tell ya, the ceiling went pretty high in this room, at least thirty feet. There were some couches and tables in the room as well. Next to one of the couches was a stack of books that cissy informed me I would need to read through. I sighed; it didn't look like I would be visiting PC today.

I sat down and started reading thanking whatever god was up there that I am a quick reader. Cissy and Trixie left to do their own thing, Chan went to explore the manor and Abby sat down next to me deciding to read on her own.

I was expecting to be bored out of my mind reading all those books but surprisingly I wasn't. I learned all different things in the history of magic. There were a lot more magical creatures than I could have imagined.

There was a book about the Volturi, the kings of the cold ones, which I found particularly fascinating. Apparently there are different types of vampires too which sparked my interest. Those vampires were more like the myths and I found myself looking forward to meeting one of them. They are called the Originals. They are stronger and faster than the cold ones but easier to kill, not that I will be trying to kill them; unless they upset me.

I also learned that the legends Jacob told me when I first got to forks were true for more than just the cold ones. His bloodline contains a shape shifter gene so he more than likely turns into a big fluffy dog and chases the big bad vamps around, maybe squirrels too if he sees one, insert internal giggle here; hehe.

After I get all this down pat I'll have to pay him a visit. I'm sure he'd like to take a piece out of the Cullen's when I go after them. I know for a fact he always had a crush on me and if he is now a wolf I'm sure he'd love to take out the vamp responsible for my disappearance.

Well, the Cullen's aren't exactly responsible but if they never left me unprotected or if they just let James take me out instead of killing him we wouldn't have had any further issues. I'd be dead the Cullen's could've moved on and… nah, I like this outcome better.

Several hours later Chan slithered into the room.

"Isabella, you missed lunch and everyone has already arrived for dinner, won't you join them? You need to eat," Chan hissed.

"I totally forgot! I'm not used to eating so much in a day. Just let me finish this page and I will be right there." Chan nodded his head and slithered out. Abby stood from her spot and transformed back into a python before wrapping herself around my body once again. I'm starting to really enjoy having someone so close.

After I put the book down we, Abby and I, walked down to the dining room. Chan wasn't here so I assumed he was just wandering again. Once again everyone got quiet when we walked in so I just rolled my eyes. At the head of the table I noticed the dark lord, or DL as I will be calling him now, was sitting. It looked like he would be joining us tonight. I took my place next to Trixie like I had for breakfast.

"Good evening everyone," I smiled as I spoke to everyone. No one seemed to want to respond, they just stared at me like I had and extra head or nose or something.

"Do these incompetent fools not know how to speak? It is rude not to return the gesture. Maybe we should cut out there tongues so they have a reason for their silence," Abby hissed in my ear. I started to giggle which caused even more stares since no one but I could hear Abby.

"I don't think DL would appreciate it if we cut out the tongues of his followers, though I personally like the idea," I hissed back to Abby. This caused a few gasps and caught the attention of DL.

His hood was up covering most his face which disappointed me. Even so I could tell he was slightly curious to know who I was speaking with just by the way he cocked his head towards me. My thoughts were confirmed when he spoke to me in parseltongue.

"Dear Isabella, to whom are you speaking?" he hissed.

I giggled as I responded, "my guardian Abby is with me. I am not sure you have met my guardians yet. They were in my families vault waiting for me. Their names are Chan and Abby. Abby is imprinted on my body right now so she can stay with me without intimidating everyone and Chan is wandering around in his human form right now. As my guardians they have a few tricks up their sleeves. Although they can only speak parseltongue no matter what form they are in."

"Why were you speaking of cutting out tongues and who is this DL you speak of?" you couldn't see it with his hood up but I could definitely hear the smile in his voice. I was happy to know he was amused by this.

"Abby thinks it was rude of everyone to stay silent when I said good evening and she thinks we should give them a reason to stay silent. DL would be you. It's easier than say dark lord all the time. Don't worry though; to those who understand me I'll make sure to only call you my lord or something cheesy like that." I winked and DL nodded at toward me. I think he was trying to keep himself from laughing. He seems to be trying to keep his badass persona up but even evil fuckers need to laugh once in a while. I'll be sure to make getting him to laugh my goal.

After our little conversation the house elves served our dinner and to my relief small talk was created once again amongst those in attendance.

"Hey Trixie, I haven't seen good ol' Snape around since I met him. Where's he hiding?"

"Oh Izzy, Snape is a professor at Hogwarts. He was only here that day to help unbind your magic. He also acts as a double double agent?" the end of her statement came as a question so she elaborated for me. "He serves the dark lord but pretends to work for old man Dumble but really comes back here." Our whole conversation was hushed so no one could over hear us.

"Oh, I get it. Nifty job he's got going on," I commented.

"He'll be here with little Draco for winter holiday. He will be teaching you about potions." Trixie informed me.

After dinner I made my way to the library to finish up a few more books before bed. After a few more hours I went to my room and quickly changed for bed. Abby left me for the night but said she would probably be back before I woke up so I wouldn't even notice. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes letting my thoughts and dreams drift to all the new things I have learned.

**A/N I have a poll on my site for who Bella should end up with. Please vote so I can get to it! Thanks for all the reviews and support so far! My readers are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**A/N So sorry for the delay, I've had major writers block on all my stories. I am going to NY (26 hour drive ahhh) because my husband is meeting us there for his leave as he is currently deployed with the army. I wrote a few chapters and will post them regularly but please don't be mad. I am really excited to see my husband and so are our 2 sons so I will do the best I can. Thank you for your continued support. If anyone has any questions please feel free to either review or PM me. Thank you!**

**A/N So sorry, I tried to update for the past week and it wouldn't let me. I hope it worked this time! Thanks Melanieintn if this worked!**

Finally winter break is just a few days away. I have read almost every book in the library and have been practicing daily with Trixie. DL stops in on occasion to check on my progress. We have even had a few private lessons. I make sure in public I show the utmost respect for DL but behind closed doors we are the best of friends. I really do enjoy his company and I have even got him comfortable enough to keep his hood down around me. Most the time when he leaves it down it's to scare people, but with me it's because he is relaxed. DL and Trixie have taken me to the dungeons a few times. That was fun.

_Flashback_

"C'mon Trixie, I've been doing great I wanna play," I whined like a child.

"Fine Izzy, let's go celebrate your ability to learn so quickly!"

I had only been here for about 2 weeks now but I have picked up on almost everything right away. Having Chan and Abby act as my cheerleaders has helped. Holding hands, Trixie and I skipped down to the dungeons. She had told me they only kept about 5 vamps and the wonderland twins. I know PC was one of them but I wanted to find out who else we had.

As we got closer to the cells I could hear a high pitch screechy voice, "please let me go, I didn't do anything to you, please just let me leave," followed by sobs. The voice sounded so much like PC but surely she wouldn't stoop so low as to beg.

Wow, I was wrong it was her. Trixie led me into the cell where PC was chained to the wall in vamp venom chains.

"Holy cheese," I shouted, "we have PC begging? Aren't you the one who told me how pathetic it was to beg? Yes, I believe you were. Well, no worries, we'll have tons of fun today. It's your turn pet," I smirked at her horror-filled face.

Without raising my wand I muttered the words for crusiatis and watched in sick satisfaction as her body tried to fold in on itself though the chains would not allow much movement. After only about an hour of playtime PC passed out. I never knew a vamp could pass out from pain but I was definitely satisfied with all the screams and cries I got before hand.

We left her cell and started walking towards the twins' cell, they were together. We had taken their wands and bonded the cell so they couldn't apparate anywhere. Trixie wanted me to practice some other spells on those two since they could bleed. I was thinking about keeping them alive to use as blood donors for the other vamps when absolutely necessary.

The last cell of the day was PC's sidekick Riley. Throughout my stay with PC he the only contact he had with me was when he brought me to her and he was the first to bite me. It was just the one time and I think he thought it was to change me. Either way I didn't really hold anything against him, but I was still going to have some fun.

The first thing I noticed was he wasn't as easy to make scream as the others. The second was not once did he beg for mercy or death or freedom. He actually seemed to emit this guilty vibe. Huh, o well, I'd visit him again to see what that was about.

_End flashback_

That was my first visit down to the dungeon. Of course I had plenty more and through this time I have grown fond of Riley. I had read his mind and found that he didn't agree with what Victoria had done to me. He was never told of her deceased mate and thought I was going to be turned to travel with them. That's why he never participated in my torture, although he felt bad for just watching. He takes everything we throw at him because he feels he deserves it. Due to his strength and acceptance, I had asked to keep him. I told DL I wanted him as my playmate. That was quite the conversation.

_Flashback_

"Hey DL, how ya doin today?" I asked walking into DL's study.

"Good afternoon Isabella. I am doing well, what is it I can do for you?"

I started to shift my weight and wring my hands together feeling slightly nervous. How exactly am I supposed to ask him this? It's not like I'm asking for a puppy or some outfit. I guess I better just spit it out.

"I want Riley!" I said quickly not even realizing how that would sound. DL growled, he actually freakin growled! Not the reaction I was expecting but oh that's a sexy growl.

"What do you mean, you want Riley?" he asked slowly and menacingly.

"Well, we've been practicing in the dungeons as you know and he's always so accepting of the torture and he reminds me so much of myself, well more depressed and guilty, but still. I want him, kind of like a pet but I don't want to call him a pet cause that's what I was called. So maybe like a friend? Or brother? Playmate? Ah, I can't explain it but I want him like a sidekick I guess. So what do ya say? Pretty please with sprinkled warts and beetled bugs on top?" I added a pout to sway his decision in my favor. DL stopped his growling and gave me a look of confusion.

"You want him as a friend? Not lover?" he slowly asked me. I couldn't help but laugh; that was gross! I mean don't get me wrong Riley is very attractive but I am done with vampires. I repeated my thoughts to DL.

Just then it hit me, "holy hell, your jealous!" I knew I had developed some lustful feelings for DL but I had no idea he could feel the same.

Of coarse being the crazy bitch I am, after making that statement I jumped in the air and started doing a happy dance. Before DL could say anything or deny his feelings I jumped on him successfully knocking him out of his chair giggling hysterically.

"Isabella?" I shut him up with a kiss. I kissed him for all I was worth. He took a minute but responded just as aggressively after a second. He grabbed my hips and flipped us over so he was now hovering over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist hooking my ankles together. When the need for air came we pulled apart but he kept his lips attached to my skin. He was trailing open mouth kisses down my throat, nipping my skin every so often. I was panting hard at this point. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. After a few minutes of our heavy kissing and wandering hands he pulled away from my lips and brought his mouth right next to my ear.

"You are mine now Isabella," he whispered to me. With one last kiss we both got up. I had a ridiculous smile plastered on my face.

I was about to walk out of his study when I forgot the reason I came for. I turned back to DL, "so I can have him?"

DL actually let out a quick laugh before telling me I could.

_End flashback_

DL and I haven't quite had another meeting like that since which was slightly disappointing. No one ever found out about what happened that day. Abby, Chan and Nagini all know obviously, but that was it.

Today I get to go talk to Riley. I found this spell in one of my ancestor's journal that will bind one person to another. Both participants have to be willing so if he agrees he will be bound to me and never able to betray me. The spell is made only to work for Ophidian so no one can ever take advantage of it.

So here I am walking, well more like skipping, down the stairs to Riley's cell. He is no longer chained because we know he won't be trying to leave anytime soon. The only vamps still alive are him and PC. We also kept the wonderland twins but I think today I can take care of them.

The second I step into Riley's cell he stands up and looks at me with his pitch black eyes. I quickly do a silencing charm so no one can hear us.

I turn back to Riley and smile. "Well Riley, I have a most wonderful proposition for you, shall we sit?" I wave my wand and make 2 chairs pop up.

Since being here Riley has never spoken a word. Everything I know about him was plucked from his mind. That is why I wasn't surprised when he simply waved his hand for me to continue.

"Well, I like you Riley, you are a strong vamp. I've read your mind a few times," at this he raised an eyebrow but I continued, "and I really don't think you should feel as guilty as you do. I mean yea, you stood on the side like a good little bitch," I smirked, "but what could you have really done? You would've been killed and I'd have been stuck in that situation anyway. What I'm trying to say is I want to keep you," I smiled wide.

"Um, what do you mean?" Riley questioned me. Damn I'm jealous. When I spoke after being quite for so long my voice sounded harsh but of coarse stupid vampire still has a musical voice.

"Exactly what I said, I want to keep you. Of coarse it's all up to you but if you agree I would do a bonding spell which would make it so you could never betray me. I don't want to say you'd be my pet but probably close to like a sidekick," I frowned trying to explain it. "You'd be like my brother!" I smiled wide at that.

Surprisingly Riley gave a slight smile too. With a simple whispered 'ok' I got to work on the spell. It was simple really and I decided to take Riley out after. The wonderland twins would make a perfect 'welcome to the family' gift. I've been told magical blood is sweeter, which explains why vamps always wanted me

"Alright Riley, we are going to get you fed than I'll take you upstairs to meet everyone! O it will be so fun showing off my vampire! I'll have Snape help me make a potion to control your bloodlust so you're not always in pain. O and yea, winter break is next week so Snape and Draco will be home from Hogwarts and DL is also expecting a visit from his vamp buddy. He's an original so not like you. Well, c'mon," I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cell containing the twins.

I had also learned over the years that the blood tastes better when it's really pumping whether from pain or fear or both. Obviously not from personal experience, that'd be gross.

"Why don't I get your meal ready for ya Riley," I smiled and winked at my new brother who returned the gesture.

I wonder how willing Riley would be in helping me destroy Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**A/N OMG! So many reviews! Thank you guys so much for your support! Here's another chapter for ya'll. I have a few more pre-written for while I am visiting NY. Enjoy!**

Everyone turned out to love Riley. He still didn't talk much, only to me. Winter break started for Hogwarts so Draco and Snape have been home.

Every now and then, Snape has to go to a meeting for the order. He was, however, able to make a potion for Riley's bloodlust when he first got here. He even showed me how so I could do it myself. The only odd side effect was his eyes. Yup, Riley's eyes have now turned back to his original brown, although they have a red ring around his pupil to show his diet. As long as he feeds once a month and takes the potion after, his bloodlust isn't even there.

Snape is apparently the only person with this potion, besides me now. As soon as Riley had taken the potion the first time I decided to take him shopping in Hogsmeade with me since I had yet to go there. That's were we actually first met Draco and Harry Potter. The students had a trip the day before they were being dismissed home for break. Most teachers were already on break which was why Snape got home first.

_Flashback_

"So Ri-man, you want to go shopping with me? I hear the actually sell blood pops!" I said to Riley all excited. He smiled and nodded to me so I grabbed his hand and apparated us to Hogsmeade. This time Chan was imprinted on me and Abby was in her human form.

As soon as we arrived we went straight for the Weasley's joke shop. The twins told me in a letter they had expanded and opened a shop in Hogsmeade and since it was new they would be there personally running things for a while.

"Hi thing one and thing two! How are my favorite twins doing today?" I said to Fred and George as soon as I saw them.

"Hey Dizzy Izzy," Fred started,

"It's so great," George,

"To see," Fred,

"Our favorite,"

"Witch again!"

"I love the way you two talk," I giggled, "oh, Fred and George I'd like you to meat my brother Riley," I introduced the twins and Riley.

Their eyes widened slightly when they realized Riley was a vamp. Even with his eyes it what still obvious. After all, witches and wizards know of the different types of vamps and the other kind has their human eyes anyway.

"It's a pleasure," Fred said as him and George shook Riley's hand.

"We didn't know you had any living, well breathing, relatives," George smirked at his own joke.

"Oh, I don't, but Riley and I have become close over the past few years. We might as well be siblings, after all we torture each other like so," I smiled and winked at Riley who caught the meaning and laughed with me.

After quick conversation with the twins, Riley and I went to the candy shop while Abby went to get me some new books. As soon as we walked in we found the blood pops and went straight over to grab a bunch.

While there we happened to over hear an argument going on. We already determined how curious I can be and vamps are naturally curious creatures so it should be no surprise that Riley and I snuck over to hear what was up.

Immediately I recognized Draco having seen his pictures all over the house. They seemed to be arguing over something or other but than they started to get into threatening each other.

"Watch it Malfoy or I may just have to curse you, after all if I'm strong enough to take on Voldermort you should be like scraping dung from my shoe," the brown haired boy said to Draco.

I let out a growl and decided to intervene. He may not know me yet but Draco is like my nephew with how close I have become to his mother and aunt. I stalked over towards the group.

Draco had 2 boys with him and the other brown haired boy had a girl with frizzy hair and a red headed boy with him. The red head looked familiar but I didn't know why.

I kept my constant growling as I walked over, my emotions causing my power to whip around me making my hair fly wildly in the air. I was glaring daggers at the brown haired boy as I stepped next to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. He was taller than me by a few inches.

Riley stepped next to me and grabbed my hand to try and calm me down but at this point he was growling too. I saw the fear flash threw the trio's eyes before the lead boy stuck his chin out and tried to seem tough. The other 2 were staring at Riley obviously recognizing him as a vamp. I finally broke the silence.

"Do not threaten my nephew if you know what's good for you boy," I sneered.

"Do you know who I am little girl?" the boy snapped at me. I can't believe he actually just called me a little girl.

"First off, I am definitely no little girl and secondly, all I know about you is you are a child who seems to think very highly of himself and needs to be brought down a peg or two," I smirked condescendingly at him.

"I am the boy who lived, and who's going to knock me down? You? That's laughable," he let out a sarcastic laugh.

Well, knowing this is the boy who lived, Harry Potter, makes this all the more fun. I smirked again wanting to taunt him. Both groups had their wands out but mine was tucked safely in my boot. I don't need it most the time after all.

"Chan, should I have some fun with the boy?" I hissed to my guardian knowing Potter can understand parseltongue.

"Who are you talking to?" Potter asked in English so everyone understood. We were starting to get a slight crowd but no one has stepped in yet.

"I think you could have some fun. After all, our dear friend Dumbledore may be here," Chan hissed in my ear so only I could hear.

"Ah yes, dear old Dumbledore, it would be wonderful to meet him in person maybe have some playtime eh?" I hissed back to Chan. Before I could get a response Potter began shouting to me.

"You will not touch Dumbledore!" he raised his wand ready to curse me. Riley zipped past me to pull Draco out of the line of fire while I just smirked at Potter.

Potter sent a spell my way and with a wave of my hand I deflected it. The crowd got slightly bigger to see this 'duel' between the boy who lived and the unknown witch. Not wanting to have the ministry on my back for cursing a child I kept to defense only.

"You know Potter; it's pretty pathetic that even without my wand you can't land a single spell on me. Did you know I have only known about being a witch for about a month? I've been home schooled and yet you still can't touch me. Doesn't say much for your power," I taunted.

He kept going until we all heard a booming voice yell 'stop'. Potter seemed to freeze up causing my curiosity at who spoke to spike. The crowd scattered and Riley stepped up next to me again grabbing my hand. Draco, who I assumed was told by Riley who I was, grabbed my other hand as I smiled waiting for our mystery guest.

"Professor," the 6 students greeted as an old man stepped forward. He had long white hair and a long white beard and was wearing half moon spectacles. The man glanced at me and his eyes widened slightly. Given his reaction to me I figured this must be the infamous Dumbledore.

I stepped forward with my hand out to great him making sure to keep my crazy smile on my face just to make him squirm.

"You must me Albus Dumbledore. I am Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian but I'm sure you already knew that," I winked at him. He slowly took my hand in greeting.

"I must say, I have heard so much about you from the wonderland twins. They sent me your hello's over the past four years. I must say they had a way with the crusiatus. It was much fun when I was their toy but I believe it was even more fun when I turned the tables. It appears I am the only one who found it so enjoyable. Not including my brother Riley here, that is. He was pretty silent through most of it," I smiled brightly and hugged Riley's arm ignoring the gasps of shock from around us.

I decided now wasn't the time yet for my revenge so I smirked one more time to the boy that lived and hissed so only he could understand me, "watch your back boy. I won't be the one to kill you but your professor here needs to learn a lesson in torture. Of coarse I will wait till the timing is right but you have both been warned," I continued in English so Dumbledore could understand me, "next time you want to control someone professor, may I suggest just killing them. Torturing to insanity will never end well for those responsibly and believe me, my sanity left after the first year. Your time is coming, watch your step." As I finished Abby slithered up to me in her snake form scaring everyone from her.

"Now, I am going to take my nephew here home," I tossed some galleons on the counter to pay for our blood pops, "it was lovely meeting you all. We should get together for a play date soon," I winked and grabbing Draco and Riley while Abby grabbed my shoulder I apparated us back to the manor.

"Oh my god! That was so cool! Izzy, you are officially my new hero! I gotta go tell mum about this!" Draco gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran into the house while the rest of us followed laughing. O what a wonderful day.

_End flashback_

DL was very proud when he had heard of all that had happened. Riley loved the blood pops so we made sure to get lots every trip.

According to Snape the order wants him to keep an eye on me incase I join the dark lord. I never took the mark so no one knows how close I am to him already.

Snape said Dumbledore was not happy that I turned up alive and was flipping out. Turns out no one knew of him sending the wonderland twins to torture me. When it was discovered there was uproar within the order. Eventually they all decided even though he was wrong it was in the past and nothing they could do about it now.

Right now I am headed to DL's study. Apparently something very important has come up involving Hogwarts and for some reason they want me included.

"Hey guys, what's crack-a-lackin?" I greeted cheerfully while poppin a squat on one of the couches. DL was seated at his desk and Snape stood to make his announcements. There were only 2 other death eaters here with us, Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Alright, now that we are all here. I have some news. Hogwarts is in need of a new DADA teacher due to a freak accident with the old one," Snape smirked making me believe he had something to do with it.

"Now, I may have planted an idea in Dumbledore's head that because Izzy is not a death eater as of yet, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on her just in case. What better way to watch her than to have her at the school? Cornelius Fudge happened to see Izzy in action at Hogsmeade the other day and saw how she was able to deflect ever curse sent her way without her wand. He has given his approval over the matter also. So in the next few days Izzy, you should be getting a job offer by owl."

"Um, I guess if DL wants I could definitely take the job, I can keep a better eye on everyone. Would they let me bring Riley and my guardians though? I won't leave without them." I stated firmly.

"The minister is aware that you had a difficult background. He doesn't know details but was informed that you would bring your bodyguards. They are not to go wondering without you but yes, they can come. Dumbledore doesn't see a threat in them. He underestimates you but that works in our favor," Snape explained to us.

DL turned to me and nodded letting me know he approved. Well, this will be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**A/N There is a lemon in this chapter. Please be nice it's my first time writing one. Just a heads up, the Bella in this story actually likes pain and is mentally messed up from the torture, so I hope that tid-bit helps you understand everything better. Please let me know how I did with this lemon so I know if i should never write another again lol...**

The rest of winter break passed quickly. Snape helped me learn the material I would be teaching and since he always wanted the DADA job he offered me any help I may need. He also informed me that they had some extra protection coming in for Potter but no one knew who or what the protection was yet.

Riley and Draco got along wonderfully and actually became friends. So now Riley had someone besides me to talk to. Another thing with Riley is that Snape started to give him some lessons in occlumency. Snape was worried they may start using legilimens to get information now. It wasn't easy since Riley had no magical background but due to him being a vamp it was easier than being human.

We are leaving tonight for Hogwarts and will be missing our next guest. Trixie told me this hot original vamp will be staying at the manor but he won't be here until tomorrow so I won't see him until our next break. He was apparently busy in America handling some family business. I didn't ask much about it.

I'm actually walking into DL's study right now. He wanted to see me, and I also have a surprise for him. Walking into the study I greeted DL who was leaning casually on his desk.

"Hey DL, before we get into whatever it is you wanted I have a surprise for ya," I smiled sweetly at him. I handed him a vile with a neon blue and green liquid swirling around in it. "Go on and drink up, I promise nothing bad," I told him.

Thankfully he trusts me enough that he actually drank it. I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the mirror on the wall. I pushed him in front of it while pulling off his hood. His face started to shake to a blur along with the rest of his body, after not even ten seconds his face has morphed into what I assume he should look like.

Oh man, how the hell am I supposed to keep from attacking him now? He has the perfect strong jaw and beautiful lips that are just so kissable. His brown hair is strait and shaggy, styled like sex hair. His eyes are what really get me going though. His eyes are a bright vibrant red with a ring of green around the outside of the color. I assume they were originally green by the ring but I prefer the red, it makes him more dangerous looking.

He slowly turns to me and at first I think he is going to be angry because I took away his intimidation factor. Imagine my surprise when he roughly grabs my waist and pulls me into a searing hot kiss. Much like our first kiss there is nothing gentile about it.

He grabs my ass lifting me as he slams me into the wall. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and grab a tight hold on his hair bordering between pain and pleasure. He slipped from my neck down my throat allowing me to gasp for air. He was roughly biting and sucking till he got to my color bone.

I needed him and I wasn't about to let him stop, this time I wanted all of him. I didn't care that my first time would be rough and in DL's fucking study I just wanted him. Yea you heard right, I mean I was a virgin when Eddie boy left and the one thing they didn't do to me was rape me, thank fucking god. Now, I knew it would hurt but that just turned me on even more to the idea.

I roughly pulled him by the hair to latch my mouth back onto his. I ripped and pulled at his shirt till it was in threads on the floor. His robe had already dropped off and now he was left in just his pants. I started to work my way from his mouth to his ear nibbling his lobe.

I whispered breathlessly in his ear, "DL, I want you now," the end part turned to a growl from me which he returned with his own.

"Isabella, I will take you, have no doubt about that. You are to call me Tom. That is my birth name though none of the few who know it dare to use it. I will take you here and now and you will forever be mine."

He grabbed my shirt and roughly tore it from my body before carrying me over to the couch. He unceremoniously dropped me before climbing on top of me kissing his way over my scarred torso. He tore my bra off exposing my whole upper body and latched onto my right nipple teasing my left with his hand. I was enjoying everything he was doing to my body but I was not in a patient mood and I think he was starting to get the hint.

He violently ripped my pants off growling when he saw I had gone commando. I smirked as I fingered the waist band of his pants letting him know I wanted them gone as well. He stood to remove them and his briefs before coming back over to me and resuming his kissing of my body.

While he nibbled away I worked my hands down his torso and grabbed his hard member forcefully letting him know I wanted it and I wanted it now. He positioned himself at my slick entrance and without even a second thought plunged in and broke through my barrier. He didn't stop and just continuously thrust in and out until the burning pain turned into burning pleasure. He took me roughly and passionately. We were biting and scratching each other.

"Oh, oh Tom, yes, harder" I gasped. I was slow close and I could tell by Tom's constant growls he was right there with me. I felt my orgasm building and couldn't hold back any longer. "Tom, I'm, I'm, oh god!"

"Yes, Isabella," Tom gasped pushing me over the edge. I could feel him spilling his seed inside me as I rode out my orgasm. Tom collapsed on top of me and we both were gasping for breath.

"Tom, that was…"

"Amazing," he finished for me. "Isabella, you never told me you were a virgin. Though I am not sorry for taking you I am sorry for the way I did. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted your first…" I cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Tom, I'm not upset at all about the way it happened. The old me may have wanted sweet and loving but the new me, the me that has an overwhelming need for you, thinks that tonight was perfect for us. You and me, Tom, we aren't gentle loving people. We are crazy, power-hungry and passionate people. You are perfect for me. I don't want your apologies because that was absolutely perfect. I hope you know that just as I am yours forever, you are now mine." I smirked at him and pulled him in for one more kiss.

"Well, Isabella, it appears to be time for you to leave. I originally called you in here so I could have a private goodbye with you. I wasn't expecting it to go the way it did, though the turn of events does please me. Thank you so much for the potion. I didn't know there was one to bring me back to my normal appearance."

"Oh, there isn't Tom. I made that one," I responded.

"I don't mean to offend you but why didn't you make one to get rid of your scars?" he asked me with curiosity burning in his tone.

"Well I kept them for a few reasons. One, I know you liked them," I smirked and winked, "two, they represent my past and that I'm a survivor. Three, I actually feel like they give me strength."

"Well, I do like them and they only add to your beauty and dangerous aura." With one final kiss I left to go meet everyone in the dining area so we could head to Hogwarts.

**A/N Voldermort/Tom portrayed as Garrett Hedlund (with red eyes duh lol)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**A/N This is the last pre-written chapter I had and I'm still in NY til after Easter. If I get a chance to spend more than a minute on a computer than I will try to write more for ya'll. Thank you for your patience and understanding!**

When we got to Hogwarts I was introduced to the other teachers. Snape was assigned my 'tour guide' by Dumbledore. He showed us, Riley my guardians and me, to our rooms. He than showed me to the DADA classroom so I could get acquainted with everything and start my lesson plans.

That was all yesterday, tonight the students will be arriving back from break and I will be introduced along with Potter's protection detail. I decided I wanted to make a real impression on everyone tonight so I through my hair up in high pigtails. I put on my usual shredded black cargo pants and some black combat boots. On top I wore a tight black tank that ended just above my belly button showing off my scars. I figured I could scare the kiddies a bit for some fun.

Riley was going to skip dinner and Abby and Chan were going hunting so it was just me and Snape headed to the main hall. I had my black robe tossed on and skipped my way next to Snape as he started leading the way. I was feeling especially giddy and I made it known, Snape just shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"C'mon Sev, don't wanna be late to meet all the kiddies do we?" I laughed as I skipped circles around him twirling like a child every now and then.

"Calm down Isabella. We are already late because you kept trying to make me wear that horrible yellow robe. Really it's your fault." Ha, he's right; Trixie and I had actually bought him and Lucius a yellow sparkly robe and tried telling them it was the new black. It didn't work as well as I had hoped.

Finally we reached the doors and Snape opened them walking in first. I was stunned just gaping at the ceiling. It looked like an actual sky. I didn't realize how quiet the hall had gotten. I skipped over to Snape again and tugged his hand bouncing in place.

"Oh, look Sev! It's beautiful! Holy fucking hell! I am so going to do this to my room at home! O look, it's Draco!" I said as I noticed the younger boy smiling at me. I skipped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush as I messed his hair slightly. "How's my favorite nephew!"

"Hey aunt Iz, what ya doing here?" Draco started to ask me. Before I could respond we heard a throat clear. My head snapped to the main table where Dumbledore was seated with the other teachers. I pat Draco's head before turning to skip to the main table and take my seat next to Snape.

Dumbledore started to speak, "attention students, this is your new DADA teacher for the remainder of the year. Professor Ophidian. Please make her feel welcome." Dumbledore sat down again as conversation resumed.

I had eaten my fill and decided to gaze around the hall. I found Potter and can you believe my surprise when I noticed who his protectors were? The fucking Cullen's. I started to growl and all 5 of their heads whipped towards me. Rosalie and Emmett looked ecstatic. Alice looked scared and angry. Jasper looked guilty and relieved. Edward looked hopeful. My growls continued until a glass shattered. I didn't even realize I was squeezing my pumpkin juice that hard.

Snape leaned towards me placing a hand on my shoulder and whispered for me to calm down. "Relax Isabella; you don't want to cause a scene. I didn't realize these vampires were the ones you knew I'm sorry. There are 2 more with Madam Pomfrey in the medical wing. If you would like we can discuss with Dumbledore on keeping them away from you although unfortunately when Potter is in your class they will be too." That gave me an idea of using them as test dummies in class. I smiled towards Snape.

"No worries Sev, I'm good now. Having them here is perfect, it means I don't have to go find them," I smirked to Snape who knew exactly what I meant. The Cullen's continued to stare at me the rest of dinner. After dinner I retired to my room and talked to Riley a bit before going to bed.

_The next morning_

Yay! My first classes today! Riley will be sitting in the back observing the class. Abby is imprinted on me and Chan said he would stay in his snake form. He enjoys scaring the kiddies as much as I do. I wore a low cut tank and pulled my hair in a high ponytail so everyone can see Abby on me.

I am sitting at my desk with Chan curled up around my feet. Finally students start pouring in. Today I have Slytherin and Gryffindor, yay. On the plus side Draco is in this class. I clap my hands twice to get everyone's attention.

"Alright class! My name is Professor Isabella Ermelinda Ophidian, but please call me Izzy," I smirk at the Cullen's knowing they probably want to call me Bella, but Bella died a long time ago.

"Today we are going to learn about vampires since we seem to have so many in attendance," I point out the Cullen's and than Riley. Everyone turns to Riley, including the Cullen's. Since he has no scent and has learned to block his mind off, no one knew he was here.

I continued the class, letting them know all about the cold ones and the originals. It seemed the Cullen's didn't know about the different kinds. I told the class after they break for lunch we would learn different ways to defend ourselves from vamps without outright killing them. I was staying here for lunch as I had brought an apple and water bottle with me. I also had a stash of blood pops in my desk for Riley.

"Here ya go Ri-man, something for you to suck on," I giggled as I tossed him a pop.

"Ha-ha very funny Iz," Riley laughed sarcastically but I could tell by his smile he was just kidding.

"Bella?" a voice behind me pulled my attention from Riley. I turned around and came face to face with five of the Cullen's. I plastered on my crazy sadistic smile.

"Why hello Cullen's, don't you have a child to be watching?" it was Alice who spoke to me first but Jasper was the one to answer me.

"Actually, Izzy," I was happy to hear him use the name I told them to, "Carlisle and Esme are with him now."

Alice took over from there, "what are you doing here Bella?" god, what doesn't she understand about calling me Izzy? Well, time to use some of the nicknames I have for them. See how they like it. I smirked as I replied.

"Well pixie twit, since you seem so curious, I am a witch. After being tortured for 4 years because you're fucked up family left me for better pets, I was rescued by some unknown robed figures. Turns out I am a pureblood who wrongfully had my magic binded. Ooo Major Dick! I totally can give you a run for your money now," I smirked at Jasper and dropped my robe on my chair showing off my scared arms.

"Don't worry, I have more but I'm not in the mood to strip for ya'll," I winked at the shocked faces while Riley snickered next to me. Riley decided to use his voice and join our conversation.

He pointed to the one positioned on my collar bone. "That one is mine," he smiled.

We heard a growl and just as Edward was about to pounce, Chan slithered out and stood in front of Riley and I for protection. My joy increased and I could tell my strong emotions were starting to get to Jasper as a grin found a way onto his face.

Edward stopped where he was but stayed in his crouch. He finally decided to grace us with the voice I once found musical, now it just made me want to gag.

"Isabella love, slowly step away from the python. I can protect you over here better. No sudden movements."

"Is this guy serious?" Chan hissed to me causing Abby and me to giggle though no one heard her. I walked toward Chan and rested my hand on him.

"Relax Chan, I have a shield on my brother, no one can get within a foot of him that I don't trust," I hissed to my guardian calming him down. He slowly slithered behind me and toward Riley who was smiling at the whole scene. The Cullen's were just gaping at me once again.

"You know sister, if this is the reaction to me biting you once, we should definitely tell them about our playtime with PC. I don't think I told you how much I liked that name. Anyway, I'm sure PV here is curious of that," Riley nodded towards Edward signaling who PV was.

"Bell… I mean Izzy, what's with all the names? What do PC and PV even stand for?" Barbie Bitch asked. Hmm I like that, BB. I smirked again to reply.

"Well BB, which by the way is Barbie bitch, PV means pussy vamp. O shut up PV you totally are a wimp and you know it," I said to Edward when he started growling at Riley's snickers. "Pixie twit is pretty self explanatory, along with Major Dick. PC was my lovely owner for 4 years. Right after your bro from another ho over there ditched me in the woods after telling me I was a toy ya'll never loved and got bored of, I was picked up and brought to Victoria, who incase you're a little slow on the ball, is PC. She didn't seem too happy ya'll went and killed her mate and thought it'd be fun to torture the human. Her name means psycho cunt, though it was a toss up of that and fire crotch," Emmett let out a booming laugh at that. Good to know the big oaf hasn't changed. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Izzy, what about me? What's my nickname?" god, really? He really wants a degrading name? Eh, might as well tell him.

"Easy, you're CA," I replied waiting for the inevitable question.

"CA? What's that stand for?" ah, there it is.

"Con-artist, you want to know why?" he started nodding vigorously probably assuming it wouldn't be too bad.

"Because CA dear, I could deal with a best friend leaving, friends come and go. I could deal with Carlisle and Esme leaving, I already had my parents who loved me for me even if they weren't blood related. Rosalie always hated me and Jasper was never around so no problems there. I could even deal with the man I thought I loved leaving, he was only my first boyfriend I could've had tons more. You, however, were my brother in everyway but blood. You held the biggest piece of my heart. You conned your way into my very soul and than left without as much as a fuck you. Therefore CA was most fitting."

I almost lost my smile thinking about my once brother but no more tears would be shed for any of them, they were no longer my family. Sensing my discomfort Riley stepped next to me and grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze to let me know he had my back. My smile returned.

"Hey, it's all good though. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," I said.

"And crazier," Riley mumbled with a smile. I glanced at him quickly and giggled.

"You know you love it Ri, don't lie. After all, you wouldn't have had so much fun and freedom if it weren't for me. Robin had wanted to keep you as her new play thing. Not everyone can handle playtime as well as me ya know. You would have eventually cracked." I used Robin not wanting to inform the vamps working for Dumbledore that I knew where Trixie was and Riley knew about our nicknames.

"Yea, no one can take it like you can champ," he replied with a proud yet mischievous smile. Yea, that definitely sounded perverted and Abby hissed a laugh. I smacked Riley's arm and rolled my eyes as Edward growled again.

"Well, it was nice conversing with you all but I do believe my class should be back in a few minutes and you all are going to be helping," I smirked thinking about my planned demonstrations. I shooed them off to find Potter so I could relax before the class came back.

I realized Rosalie never said anything to me after calling her BB and actually looked ashamed for her actions towards me all those years ago. Edward was constantly eyeing me and growling at Riley and Chan. Jasper was looking at me with guilt and pride, odd combo I know. Emmett looked utterly heart broken. Alice was what really got to me though, she looked pissed. Like ready to go Dracula and 'I vant to suck your blood' on me. Eh, o well, the class will be back soon and I get to show off Chan and have some fun with the vamps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: S.M. and J.K.R. own all!**

**A/N So sorry about the delay! I've been busy with quite a bit though I'm sure ya'll don't want to hear my sob stories. I lost my muse for a bit but hopefully I will be able to start updating more now. **

**Special Thanks to Angel JJK for giving me the extra boost to get back on track!**

**I apologize this chapter isn't long but hopefully more will be coming soon! Enjoy!**

"Alright class, lets practice some of what we've learned shall we?"

I had showed them a body binding spell and the ever popular stupefy to get a feel for how much the class knew. Although stupefy doesn't last on a vamp, it is enough to start a fire and just keep stunning them until they are ash. I don't think the Cullen's were too happy about me making sure my class could kill vamps.

The class took turns on all six of the vamps in the room. We included Riley so no one could say I was playing favorites. Unfortunately one Mr. Potter thought it'd be ok to test a spell that I didn't ok. It is the legal version of the crucio, so it's not as painful but normal witches or vamps would be in excruciating pain, though it doesn't last long.

First I saw the spell get thrown though Riley, my dearest brother, didn't even flinch. Harry shook his head as if clearing it and went to throw the same spell again; I stepped in front of the spell successfully blocking Riley. Harry had a horror stricken face as my smile grew.

"Class, I don't know what you have been told of me but let me give some slight background. I am the only witch in history to not only survive the cruciatus curse but to thrive on it. The pathetic attempt of Mr. Potter to actually believe his pitiful attempt at a much lesser spell would render me or my brother defenseless has just cost Gryffindor 100 points and Mr. Potter will be joining me tonight for detention. To further set an example, Mr. Potter will show the class what that spell would have done to a lesser vampire. Mr. Potter, you will do the same spell on one of your guard." I quickly picked his mind for who the Cullen he most wanted to protect was, "ah, how about Alice. It seems you are closest to her."

I made Alice stand a few feet in front of harry. At first he would not do the spell so I threatened him with another detention in which I would have Snape orchestrate and more points from his house. He quickly hit her with the spell which dropped her quickly and caused Alice to let loose a scream. I was quite surprise Jasper didn't go to her aid. The spell didn't last long, maybe ten seconds, like I said a lot lesser than the crucio. The scream was enough however to alert Carlisle and Esme who quickly came bursting into the room.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, how nice of you to join us." Esme looked horror stricken staring at Alice's panting form, and Carlisle looked confused.

"No worries, she will be just fine. Young Mr. potter was practicing and showing the class that when you try to harm a professor you are only harming yourself and friends." I turned back to the class, "Wonderful job today, class dismissed. Oh, Mr. Potter I will see you at 6pm tonight," I smirked.

"But Professor, that's dinner time," Harry whined.

"Well, you should have thought of that, I suggest bringing a snack. Don't be late; I would hate to have to send Chan to get you." He gasped and quickly nodded his head as he saw Chan slither out from behind my desk where he was resting. Everyone left quickly after that.

As expected, Harry and his guard showed up at 6pm sharp. His 2 friends tried to stay with him but I slammed the door shut on that one, literally. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were the only guard to show tonight. I laughed at them.

"You needn't worry while Mr. Potter is with me, I am not the one destined to kill him. Although I was promised a certain family in the final battle." I winked at the Cullen's present. They didn't respond to that and I didn't expect them to. I had Harry write a one-thousand word essay on appropriate student conduct and dismissed him after that.

"You go too easy on the boy," hissed Abby in my ear.

"I have no quarrels with the boy. His time will come at the hand of my lord. Though I think it is time to start project Cullen don't you think?" I hissed back.

Chan glided into the room in his human form. Even with the 2 legs he is still just as stealthy and graceful as his snake form.

"Who shall be first and are we to kill them all?" he hissed as he approached the desk I was sitting at.

"The only ones who will definitely die as of now are Edward and Alice. Alice could have prevented what happened to me and Edward is the reason it all started. The rest of them have their fates still dangling in the air like flies caught in my beautiful spider web." I giggled while waving my hands in the air and Riley smiled at me. "As for first, lets go for the hardest to break shall we? Let's snatch the emotional cupcake while they take their hunt tonight. Abby you write his letter stating he's been called away and will explain when he gets back. Riley, obviously you have to be the grab and go guy since you don't have a scent. Chan and I will patrol the halls so we have an alibi." I giggled and clapped my hands jumping up and down. "I feel like this is a football huddle!" I leaned forward with my hands on my knees, "Alright, break!" I clapped one last time and we all went our separate ways.

Riley would get Jasper back to our vampire holding cells and I will be visiting him this weekend to have some play time. Once I break him we'll see how useful he will be for us. I always had a soft spot for Jasper so I'm hoping he doesn't make me kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: S.M. and J.K.R. own all! O, and let's add L.J. Smith now!**

The plan worked nicely. Chan and I made sure we were seen by several teachers. When the Cullen's came back from their hunt they didn't seem overly surprised Jasper had run off on business. Apparently Alice and him have been arguing so everyone assumed the business bit to be an excuse for some alone time. It worked well for me.

Classes went by as normal and Harry learned to behave. I may have scared him and the rest of the students a bit with my ability to conquer pain.

The weekend finally came and I was allowed to visit home. Really, I could leave whenever I wanted and no one would know but I stick to the rules when I can.

DL was busy this weekend so I knew I wouldn't be seeing him but he had previously agreed I could do as I please with the vampires as long as I don't draw any unwanted attention until the final battle.

I approached Jaspers cage and could feel the rage he was letting loose. He hadn't been fed so he should've been weakened but I hear he used to be the god of war so I had a feeling it would be a while before anything like that affected his strength.

"Heya cupcake! How's it hangin'?" I asked cheerfully as I skipped to his cell.

The death eater that was standing guard had his teeth clenched in rage that didn't belong to him. I told him to go take a break and that I had a handle on things. He bowed quickly and disappeared.

"So, Major Dick, since it's just you and I now how about calming down that rage a bit eh?" I felt the rage flow back a bit and smiled.

"Izzy, what are you doing here? Do you know why I can't get out of here? They must have some kind of spell on these bars. The family must be worried, well most of them."

"Oh, calm down cupcake. I am here because I arranged this little meeting to answer your first question. Second, of course I know why you can't get out of here. We have the cells magically altered to be able to contain their prisoners. And third, we left a note for your so-called family. I guess the fights between you and your dear wife made your runaway more believable. You know, you should be happy I didn't chain you like PC over there. I never complained this much." The last part was more of an after thought for my self to ponder on.

Until now I don't think Jasper noticed any other prisoners down here. Victoria doesn't exactly look like she once did, and she doesn't exactly move much anymore. Though my voice has never failed in making her flinch and I absolutely love it.

Jasper gasped, "Is that who I think it is? Quick Iz get in here, I don't know what she's doing but I promise I can protect you!" Aw, that was just so cute I started giggling.

"Oh Major, relax. She's just warn out from our playtime. Though she has had quite a break from me since I have got my new job. I'm wondering if I should start with her so you can see what my playtime looks like. After all, you have just become my first, but not last, Cullen playmate. I want to show every one of you what I endured for 4 years and came to enjoy although I won't ever be the toy again. Well, maybe sometimes when Trixie and I get together." *Giggle* "On the bright side, if you survive I may decide to keep you like I did Riley."

After a brief time thinking I decided I'd wake up PC first, it really had been a while. I levitated her into Jasper's cell and dropped her in the center. After a few curses, that had Jasper cringing in the corner at the inhuman sounds coming out of her mouth, I brought Victoria back to her own cell.

"So Major, before we get started I think its story time." I sat cross-legged on the floor and told Jasper everything that had happened starting with PV's words in the forest going through my years of torture and how I thought death had finally taken me. I didn't inform him of much else figuring I would have time for that later. Jasper seemed particularly pissed at the words his dear brother said to me. Throughout the story I had felt his rage and guilt flow around the room. It was damn near suffocating, though I was able to push it back from myself.

When story time was over I got up and clapped my hands with my sadistic crazy smile in place. "Well, lets get this show started." I had left the cell open to see if he would try to run when it came to his turn as my toy and surprisingly he didn't take it. He did prepare himself to attack me though. I'm sure he only wanted to pin me down, which he did. But I don't need my wand to do spell's as we already know and so my fun began.

Jasper rolled off me and gritted his teeth in pain. To his credit he didn't scream or cry out in pain. After a while I realized jasper wouldn't be one of the vamps to pass out so I left with a kiss on the cheek and thank you for playing. I promised I'd see him tomorrow and if he was good I'd have a witch to feed him. He wasn't too fond of the human blood bit but eventually he'll cave.

I went back upstairs for dinner and I would finally get to meet our new guest. All I know about him so far is his name. Damon Salvatore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: S.M and J.K.R. and L.J.S. own all, I own nothing but the plot!**

When I walked into the dining room I was scooped in a hug by Trixie. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where a man dressed in all black was standing.

"Izzy! This is Damon Salvatore!" Trixie was so excited to introduce us. The man turned around and holy bejeebes! He had bright, like blindingly bright, blue eyes. First thought that passed my mind was, oh my we have a pretty boy vampire! I started giggling while trying to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Izzy," Damon smirked at me. Oh, this is great! Not only is he a pretty boy, he is used to getting all the girls with that sexy smirk of his. My giggles got louder drawing some attention.

"Izzy," Trixie whined, "what's so funny?" Normally Trixie catches what I find funny pretty fast because she's more than half way to my craziness level.

I glanced with my eyes at Damon's eyes than his lips so Trixie would get it and suddenly she started giggling too. Damon looked to be getting upset knowing we were laughing at him and was about to say something but my dear brother beat him too it.

Riley put his hand on my hips than leaned to my ear and whispered to me.

"Let me guess, you're giggling because you think he is a pretty boy?" Oh, he knows me too well.

Damon heard him but before he could respond Trixie added, "and she thinks he is too used to getting his own way with that sexy smirk of his," she pinched Damon's cheek the way a grandmother does. "I think that smirk is just so darn cute," She said in a baby voice.

Yet again Damon opened his mouth to speak though this time Snape had walked over and cut him off.

"Don't bother Mr. Salvatore. Isabella and Bellatrix here are our resident psychopaths. It must be the names. They are clinically insane and unfortunately they both love to torture. Don't give them a reason to take on a new playmate. Isabella already has 2 cold ones in the dungeons; I'd hate to see you end up there too. Isabella has a knack for getting her way. To further introductions," Snape turned back to Riley and I who were now joined by Abby and Chan in their human form. "This is Riley; Isabella's adopted brother and part of the reason for her insanity." Riley smirked proudly and bowed his head in greeting. "These two here are Chanarong and Abhaya, Isabella's guardians. Mostly they go around in their snake form. Trust me, you won't miss them."

My giggles had finally subsided.

"You can call me Izzy. Chanarong and Abhaya just call Chan and Abby. You know, once I get past the pretty boy thing, you look like someone who likes trouble. We could have some serious fun." I winked at Damon, who we hadn't allowed to get a word in edgewise, and turned to walk to my seat for dinner.

After dinner Chan imprinted on me and Abby went to read a bit in the library. Riley went to go find a pretty dinner for Jasper so he would join me in a bit. I skipped down the steps to the Major's cell.

"Ohhhhh Jasssssperrrrrr," I sang as I approached. He sped over to the bars pretty fast for someone who was just tortured not long ago. I smiled brightly, "looks like you will be even more fun than I thought."

I tilted my head to the right a bit, "I have someone who apparently wants to play with us." I smiled deviously, "Come out come out wherever you are," I sang.

Damon had followed me down here being too curious for his own good. I levitated him out of the corner behind me where he was hiding. I brought him right next to me but didn't release him from my hold.

Jasper spoke, "Damon? Sergeant Damon Salvatore? You should be dead!"

"Yea Major, well so should you but apparently we both only made it half-way. What the hell did you do to piss off this psycho?" Damon asked Jasper. I smiled at Damon when he called me psycho and he just smiled back. "Don't worry babe, I think the psycho bit works for you." He winked and I giggled.

I finally placed Damon on his feet and he turned back to Jasper waiting for a response. Jasper was staring down emitting guilt, brotherly love and sorrow.

"Hey Jasper, don't go so hard on yourself. Thanks to you and your fucked up family, I am finally where I've always belonged. Maybe a little crazier than expected but I don't mind. Soon you won't mind either. Oh, Riley is on his way back with some dinner for you."

"Bella," at my raised eyebrow he corrected himself, "Izzy, what happened to you? You used to be so sweet and selfless. The girl I used to know," I cut him off with a snarl. My crazy smile was replaced with an angry sneer.

"The girl you used to know is dead," I growled. I took a deep breath and smiled again like nothing had happened. "Bella was brutally murdered by your son of a bitch brother. He had help, of course, from you and your family. Oh and lets not for get PC over there and her deceased wonderland twins. By the time I'm through with you Jasper, you will be just like me. Well, maybe more like Riley. I think I would be pushing you too far to be like me," I giggled. "I can't say I love you Jasper, I don't know if I am capable of love anymore. I can tell you though that I want you and Emmett to stay with me. You are both my brothers and I would like to keep you alive but I need you on my side. My family is built on pain and suffering and insanity. When I'm through with you Jasper, you will be stronger than ever. You'll see, we just have to break those nasty habits and ideas you let the lying pixie twit plant in your head."

"Major Jasper Whitlock, the veggie vamp? Wow. Well, sorry to say Major, I'm with our girl here on at least one thing. You need to go back to your natural diet. Quit denying what you are man. You remember my brother? He's an original like me but he's a bunny sucker. Hell, you don't eat the cute lil' bunnies too do ya?" Damon laughed.

Jasper cracked a smile which surprisingly didn't go away when I silently hit him with a low dose crucio. Though, he did glance my way and wink. If that didn't tell me he knew what I was doing than him reflecting the pain back to me did. I didn't have to but I let it through to show him I was tougher than that.

To take a break we all entered the cell and sat on the chairs I conjured and talked. It was getting weird talking through the bars.

I learned quite a bit about Damon. I decided once we are done with the Cullen's and the Potter boy I would have to help Damon take out his little witch problem and that troublesome ex of his. I had also noticed while chatting away that Jasper's posture had seemed to change. It was like the Jasper I once knew was being replaced by something or someone else.

Riley finally showed up with a girl who looked to be the older version of Alice. I knew why he picked her and I think Jasper did too though Damon was left in the dark. The girl looked to be late twenties and really did look like Alice just a little taller and her eyes were a light hazel.

"I thought you said we were going to a rave, baby," she coed in a disgustingly high pitched voice. I saw Riley cringe when she spoke and grabbed his arm. I started giggling and caught both their attention.

"Sister, could you please?" He directed his eyes to the girl hanging all over him, than back to me.

The girl looked at me with disgust evident in her eyes. I smirked at her and with a wave of my hand I had the girl removed from my brother's arm. She was too shocked to even make a sound.

"I have to say, my dear brother, I am quite fascinated with your method of getting our dear Major back on track with his diet." I spoke as I walked around the now whimpering girl who was floating about 2 inches above the floor. I turned my attention back to Jasper, "Well Major, for Riley I like to specially prepare his meals. If you'd like I can do the same for you."

Jaspers attention, which was focused on the girl, snapped back to me. He looked stuck between hunger and terror but didn't say a word to me. It was almost like he was fighting with himself. I took that as a sign for me to prepare his dinner.

I looked at the girl with fire in my eyes and let loose a maniacal laughter. The girl's screams filled the air. It was music to my ears, I increased the power of the painful curse I inflicted upon her. Tears were streaming out her eyes; it was such a beautiful sight. I imagined my once best friend and the girls screams increased to a deafening pitch before they were cut off with a slight gurgling. I guess Jasper just couldn't resist any longer. My smile grew. I knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Jasper's eyes turned a marvelous shade of red by the time he was done. There was blood dripping from his mouth and splattered all over his clothes. Damon walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

"You know, you could've saved me some Jaz-man," Damon smiled. Jasper, however, did not return the smile. His face contorted into a vicious snarl which made him look overly dangerous. I loved it.

"It's Major to you, Sergeant," he growled. Damon collapsed under the Major's power. My smile grew till all my teeth were showing. Well, I thought, this is quite an interesting twist.

**Major POV**

Every vampire has 2 sides of them. The good, human side and the vicious, animal side. Although all vampires have the 2 sides, not all of them have such a distinct difference between the 2.

I am on the one side Jasper Hale, on the other Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War.

I, the Major, have been fighting with Jasper for a long time to take control. I knew the little pixie twit was not our mate and I knew she was just using us but Jasper fought hard for his so-called love.

Since Isabella came back into our lives calling me Major Dick I have been trying to get out even more. Not to kick her ass for the insult but to thank her for giving me back my drive to escape this blasted mental cage Jasper has built for me.

Jasper knew the pixie was being unfaithful but refused to admit it to himself because that would weaken him allowing me out. He finally gave in when he saw that pathetic human girl who resembled the pixie so much.

It felt so amazing to bite into human flesh once again. To drain the life from her imagining it was our unfaithful, avaricious wife. Jasper finally gave into me and backed up willingly giving me free reign.

Ahh, the taste of the girls fear and pain made her blood so much sweeter. I dropped the lifeless body to the floor and stood tall in front of Isabella.

When I was with Maria I hated following her because she was a horrible leader, but somehow I think following Isabella will be the best decision I could ever make.

I felt a slap on my shoulder and turned toward Damon with a snarl.

"You know, you could've saved me some Jaz-man," he said to me.

"It's Major to you, Sergeant," I growled as I sent pain and fear and rage to him making him collapse under my power.

I noticed Isabella's smile widen showing all her teeth and her eyes alight with happiness and amusement. I turned back to her and saluted.

"Awaiting orders general,"

Instead of responding, she skipped over to me and hugged the arm at my side.

"We are going to have so much fun!" she giggled. I couldn't help but mentally agree as a fiendish smirk came to my lips.

**A/N This chapter is a bit longer, unfortunately I won't be able to update for a few days. Busy with summer break and the kids. I'll try to post again as soon as I can though. Hope ya'll enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: S.M. and J.K.R. own all!**

Jasper didn't take nearly as long as I had anticipated breaking down. I was saddened by that, but the Major gave us a wonderful idea. He would send a call to the Cullen's telling them he was visiting friends in Montana who needed help and ask if Emmett could come the following weekend to lend a hand. Emmett would get to the meeting point on Thursday and Jasper would lead him here and get him ready for my fun. Apparently the Major loves death, destruction and torture just as much as I do.

Damon was even having fun with all we did. He was going to stay for a while and even go hunting with Jasper. Really, I could've made them the same potion Snape made for Riley but Jasper would hear none of it. He figured he would hunt while he still could and we would figure out the situation when he had to go back to the school. Jasper had done the binding spell with me just as Riley had. I think he was jealous of mine and Riley's sibling connection.

_Flashback _

"I have to say, my dear Izzy, your dark side really gets me all riled up. It's a shame you're already spoken for," Damon said to me as we were walking in the gardens. Wait, did he say already spoken for? I stopped walking which in turn made Jasper and Damon stop. I gave Damon a confused look and the Major started laughing.

"Izzy, you really don't know?" Jasper questioned me between laughs.

"What are you guys talking about?" I frowned.

"Oh dear, sweet, not-quite-so-innocent Izzy," Jasper said as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "The dark lord put word out that you are his. I'm surprised you didn't know. I've been here about 2 days and word has even got to me." He continued to laugh. I smiled brightly.

"So DL put a claim on me? How absolutely," I paused for dramatic effect, "barbaric," I gave a pleasurable shudder.

I was actually quite pleased at the news and I think Damon and Jasper knew it. We continued our walk and I left later that night to go back to the school.

The next week was uneventful. I had heard of the phone call the Cullen's got from Jasper. Apparently Rosalie was going with Emmett to help which made me feel all tingly inside just thinking of the torture I could put the ice queen through. They would be meeting him in Diagon alley where Trixie would apparate them back to the manor. Jasper would be starting with them as I can only be there on weekends.

I skipped the following weekend so as not to look suspicious for leaving so much. Jasper said he was having fun with the teddy bear and ice bitch. Apparently the silencing spell they had in the basement came in handy for Rose's screams. I was sad to be missing the good parts but it sounded like the Major was having fun on his own. Well not quite on his own, he had Riley and Damon with him.

Finally I get to go and check on things. I just arrived at the manor when a death eater came and told me I was required in DL's study before I did anything else. I got all excited knowing the only person able to summon me would be the person whose study it was.

I skipped into the study and barely got the door shut all the way before I was attacked. DL had me pinned to the wall and was viciously attacking my mouth. He violently tore off my pants as I ripped his shirt off. I than yanked his pants down as he gave my shirt the same treatment I gave his. We weren't even fully unclothed when he slid his erect cock into my moist center. He pounded into me erratically. I had my legs wrapped tightly around him as he held me up against the door. It wasn't long before we were screaming each others name in ecstasy. His head rested in the crook of my neck and he was breathing heavily.

"I missed you my Isabella," he moaned and kissed my neck as he spoke. I slid down him to stand on my own. I gave him a light peck on the cheek than slapped his bum.

"I missed you too Tom," he smiled slightly at my use of his name. "So," I smiled seductively, "I heard through the great vine that I belong to you."

"I may have given that impression out," he smirked. "Is that a problem my dear?"

I grinned and pressed my now naked body against his. "No problem at all, you know I love it when you go all cave man on me."

After another round we pulled our robes on and sat on the couch to talk about recent events.

"The war draws nearer my dear Isabella. I know you said you didn't want to be involved but I would love to have you by side in this. Plus, with all the wrongs that have been done to you, you are involved already and have the right to those who have wronged you."

"I have been thinking about it and I have decided I will not allow you to go into this alone. Did you really think I would sit back and let you have all the fun?" DL just laughed.

After a brief silence DL spoke again.

"We have finally taken over the ministry; you will now have the freedom to travel back and forth whenever you wish. Dumbledore has disappeared and from what my sources tell me the golden trio has gone on a quest with the remaining Cullen's. They are looking for my hocruxes. As they destroy each one the part of me flows back to its origin, which is me. Even if they find them all the biggest piece of my soul was put into Nagini and I always keep her near me. That means when they are done finding the other's they will come to us."

"Chan and Abby have taken a liking to Nagini and will protect her so no worries there. Now, it's been fun but I have a long awaited date with an ice queen." I stood and gave DL one last peck on the lips. I skipped out of the room to the dungeons. I am going to have so much fun, I smiled to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: S.M and J.K.R. own all!**

As I was skipping down the stairs to the dungeons I whistled a little made up cheery tune. I was so excited I'm sure the Major was bouncing with me. I waved my hand and the door containing the Major and the ice queen swung open. I guess Riley and Damon were having their fun with Emmett.

"Oh Maaajjjorrrr," I sang, "I hope you saved some screams for me!" I looked over at Rose and noticed she was starting to look like a warrior with all the new scars. I stalked over towards the lump that was Rosalie on the floor. Keeping my wicked smile in place I grabbed her chin to lift her face to me.

"Poor baby must miss her perfect beauty," I sneered, earning a whimper from the once blonde beauty. Personally I thought the scars just made her more beautiful. She was no longer perfect but still gorgeous. "You know Rose; I wasn't expecting you to be such a wimp. You act so tough all the time and are so quick to dish out punishments. Wasn't it you who wanted to kill me before you even met me? Well, after you met me too, I suppose. I bet you're wishing you had killed me now aren't you?" I hit her with a silent crusiatus and reveled in her screams of pain. I released her than skipped over to Jasper and hugged his side in a friendly greeting. "How's it going Major?"

"All is well Iz, all is well. As you can tell I am having a grand ol' time with my sweet lil twin here." He stepped towards Rosalie and stroked her hair lovingly. "She knows I love her and I am trying to make her better. She asked for Em a few times but I couldn't promise anything. I told her if he survives and changes for the better, the way I am hoping she will, he is all hers." I was fascinated by the way Rose leaned into jasper's touch as if he was her protector and not torturer. I guess in a weird sick way he was. They were just like Riley and I. I sighed happily.

"Ok, Major, latest report," Jasper snapped up to attention. "Death eaters have the ministry I can now travel freely to and from school. Dumbledore, the trio and the remaining Cullen's have all gone AWOL. We are going to have to speed things along a bit. I am going to stand by DL's side when the time comes. You can stand by me if you'd like, I already know Riley is. If Rosie and Emmy aren't ready when we go we will just leave them here and get back to them when we can."

"Of coarse I'll be there Iz. I knew you were going to join the dark lord already so I have planned accordingly. I'm not sure we will have to leave Rose and Em behind. I'm sure even if they haven't totally broken in time for the war they will be so close they wouldn't dare escape. Now, you should go check on Riley, he has been asking for you. He misses his big sister," Jasper attempted to pinch my cheeks as he spoke in a childish voice. I giggled and slapped his hand away and skipped out of the room. I could hear Rose whimper as I left which brought an extra bounce to my step.

_Time skip 1 month_

Potter and his crew have found almost all the hocruxes and Dumbledore is still MIA.

Rose was quick to break down to nothing, unfortunately since she was a weak lil thing it's taking Jaz some time building her back up. Emmett on the other hand, well I was just so proud of him. He didn't scream for anything. He let loose a few grunts here and there but no screams. It was looking like we wouldn't be able to keep him until he saw me. When I was brought in to play it was like a light in his eyes broke through. He was so thrilled to see me he'd have agreed to anything to stay with us. He even took playtime like a pro with me. Em understood why we did what we did and even though he was sad to see Rose in pain, he knew she would be stronger for it.

DL called for a meeting tonight. My sources, Abby and Chan, informed me we will be attacking tomorrow night. It appears the Potter crew is expected to be back today at some point. Jaz got a call from his friend who, and I quote, 'just knows shit'. He told us the remaining Cullen's and the trio would be back and suggested taking them out tomorrow night.

Riley and I apparated to Malfoy Manor for the meeting. All around witches and wizards are appearing through black smoke. I got to say, the effect is quite dramatic. We should appear like this for the battle tomorrow night, it will definitely put even more fear into our enemies.

"Auntie Izzy!" I heard a yell come from in front of me. I glanced to the person yelling for me and smiled as I saw Draco running full speed to me. He gave me a bone-crushing hug before dragging me into the house. Riley was laughing as he followed us in.

There were so many people milling about inside it was a squeeze to get to the backyard. The meeting would be held there because the house could not contain everyone. Emmett, Jasper and Damon were talking. Rose was with them but didn't look to be participating in the conversation much. She was holding Em's arm looking like if she let go she would fall over. When she noticed me looking she gave a shy smile which I returned with an enthusiastic one. It looked like she would recover yet.

Chan walked towards me in his human form as Abby slithered over and didn't stop till she was snuggly imprinted on my body.

"We feel that you should have one of us imprinted constantly until after the battle. I will be staying by Nagini's side whether in human or snake form." Chan hissed to me than walked back toward where I assumed Nagini was.

"Always so uptight he is," Abby whisper-hissed in my ear causing me to giggle. No one paid attention to my strange behaviors anymore so my random giggle didn't cause any heads to turn. I sent Riley off to go talk with the other vamps since he looked a little bored.

For the next half hour I strolled around mingling with everyone. Finally the dark mark was sent up to get everyone's attention and the meeting began. DL stepped up on a platform set in the middle of the yard. His robes covered his body and most his face.

"You have all been summoned by your dark lord!" DL's voice was strong and deep. There was no need for yelling to be heard but his voice still held power. "We have waited long enough! Our world is being overcome by those who don't belong! Our magic will soon be wiped out if we allow this to continue! Tomorrow, we will go to Hogwarts and rid the school of those who will not join! We will give the students a choice," DL smiled under his hood, "life with us, or death with Potter!" Everyone cheered and through their hands up.

DL has still yet to show his fully recovered self to his followers but it looked like tonight he would. He took a step forward gaining everyone's attention yet again and dropped his hood. There was a quick, united gasp and than silence. I giggled quietly, though with the silence it could be heard by all. Several heads snapped to me and I shrugged in response.

DL glanced at me with a sexy smirk and waved at me to join him. Wanting to be dramatic I smiled and took a single step before apparating next to him. I grabbed his hand and pecked his cheek before looking at the still shocked crowd smiling widely. DL took the attention of the crowd back by speaking again.

"Lady Isabella is the most powerful witch of our time! It is her who restored my being! She comes from a powerful line and due to her families links to dark magic she was punished by the light!" There were shouted profanities thrown at the light by the crowd. "She was denied her heritage and sent to be raised by muggles as a baby!" grunts of disapproval could be heard, "Then, she was wronged again by vegetarian vampires!" disgust was the main emotion now showing on our followers faces.

"She was left to be found and tortured in their place by an angry vampire! Dumbledore took this as a chance to ensure she would never find out her true heritage! He sent some of his followers to inflict tortures not even a vampire can endure! Curse upon curse she went through for four years and yet it has only made her that much stronger! So we thank you, Albus Dumbledore, for strengthening this woman and ensuring her place with the dark!" As he said this, Snape and Lucius apparated on stage holding a barely conscious Dumbledore.

My smile grew to impossible width and I was barely keeping myself from bouncing in place and clapping my hands like a child on Christmas morning. DL grabbed my hand and turned me to him than knelt to one knee.

"Isabella Ermilinda Ophidian, I never thought I would find my match, my perfect companion, and I almost gave up until I found you in that warehouse. You were broken and bleeding yet you managed to laugh and smile in the face of your enemies. You are the strongest woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. With this gift," he waved a hand towards Dumbledore who was now fully awake and staring at us with fear, "will you accept my hand in marriage?"

**A/N I hope this makes up for the wait and the previous chapter being so short. Not much more left to go. Sorry for the wait writer's block sucks and lots of personal stuff going on that I'm sure ya'll don't want to hear about. Almost done with the next chapter too so I hope I'll have that up soon but no promises. Don't forget to vote on my page for which story I should finish next! It's a tie between 2 right now. Thanks for your continued support!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: S.M. and J.K.R. own all!**

Holy son of a sucking elf batman! DL just brought me the man who stole my life as a proposal gift. Fuck the rings, this is so much better. I let loose a happy scream and started laughing and jumping around.

After a minute I realized why no one else was celebrating with me. I grabbed DL's hands and dragged him off the floor. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist to hold me up and grabbing his face I kissed him senseless.

When our kiss broke, I spoke, "Of coarse it's a yes you silly, silly man. Did you doubt it for a second? We were made for each other! I can't believe you brought me good ol' Dumble! This is so much better than a ring!"

All the death eaters were cheering now. "You have a ring too, I just thought the better gift first," DL smirked as he slid a ring onto my finger. It was a gorgeous snake ring with a diamond as the eye where the head met the tail. It moved for a second before it found a comfortable position. I felt a pinch as it sized itself and looked at DL curiously. "You're stuck with me for life now. The ring bit you and now can't be removed," He shrugged with a smile. I laughed, that is so a DL thing.

"Can I wait until tomorrow night to kill him? I'd like to torture him until than if you wouldn't mind," I asked DL.

"Of coarse not. That sounds brilliant," he than turned towards the crowd, "Now let us feast! Tomorrow night we will conquer and have even more to celebrate!" Everyone cheered again. DL sent up the dark mark to signal the end of the meeting and everyone dispersed.

I Waved to everyone and ran up to DL's room dragging him by the hand. Abby left my body to stand at the door. She didn't want to but after I told her our plans she left without another complaint.

The next morning I dressed to impress. Abby was on my body again so I wanted to show her off along with my scars. It's amazing the fear my scars would inflict and Abby just adds to the affect.

I wore a black strapless corset that only came about an inch below my breasts. I also wore a low ride black mesh short skirt. Not being one crazy for shoes I just didn't wear any. My hair was wild and scattered everywhere. Even with the lack of clothing I was still covered pretty well. Abby covered my whole right leg and wrapped around my midsection covering also my left arm, going down one side and back up the other to come around my neck and end at my ear. Pretty intimidating if you ask me.

I never got to torture Dumbledore last night so I decided to skip school today and take care of him this morning before the battle. I'm sure everyone already figured out I'd side with DL by now anyway.

Riley and Trixie were guarding his door when I got to the dungeons. "Would ya'll like to watch?" I smiled sweetly as Trixie started nodding and smiling brightly. Riley just gave one nod in agreement. I skipped into the room.

"You know Izzy; we could totally just have a public duel to get everyone going! We still have tons of people here to watch and we can send a live video feed, magically of course, to the school so they can watch! Oh it'll be so exciting!" Trixie exclaimed. Dumbledore lifted his head and actually looked like he had some hope. Well, wouldn't it be fun to crush that hope publicly!

"You know Trix, I like the way your crazy mind works! Let's do it! But first," I smiled sweetly to the old man before sending a silent pain-filled curse. His screams echoed off the walls and I loved it. Holding my arms out I closed my eyes and tilted my head back taking a deep breathe.

I held the curse for a minute, which I'm sure felt like an hour to him. "Trixie, I'll have you bring Dumbledore up with Riley in a bit, I'm going to go run this by DL and than summon everyone to the back yard again." With a quick nod and smile I was off.

It didn't take long to find DL and he quickly agreed to the plan. I left him to summon everyone as I ran out back to make sure we had a space setup for the duel. With a wave of my wand a 2 way screen appeared. Kind of like a web cam video with the school. I announced through it getting all the students to gather in the main hall.

"Good afternoon Hogwarts! Now, please take your seats, have some food and drink. This is sure to be quite the show! Harry potter, Cullen's, don't be shy. I know you have all come back and I wouldn't want you to miss this! Before the show begins I'd like to give just a brief background on my history with Albus Dumbledore! I may have only recently met him but he has known me since birth! You see I was raised by muggles," there was a collective gasp from the students as if they weren't expecting that.

"My parents died to protect my whereabouts knowing Dumbledore would have had me killed. Remember, this is the short version. When Dumbledore discovered I was being held captive by a vengeful vampire he sent some mud bloods to assist this woman in my tortures. The Cullen's should remember her as they are the reason she tortured me. They killed her mate so she took it out on an innocent human." I finger quoted the 'innocent human' part. "The wonderland twins, as I began to call them, taught me pain. The cruciatus is definitely a painful curse, one that I learned to enjoy. Neville, it is a shame your parents couldn't hold out longer. We could've been friends with common ground!" I laughed crazily, "Anyway, so as a gift from my fiancé, you all know him as Lord Voldemort," another collective gasp could be heard, "I get to duel the great Albus Dumbledore! You can watch him fall at the same curses I laugh through!"

I stepped back giving them a full view of my scarred body and Abby. I smiled widely at the increased fear on their faces. Dumbledore stepped to his side of the makeshift arena while I stepped to mine. He had a different wand in his hand. One I remember briefly reading about.

"Why Dumble, would that happen to be the elder wand? My oh my, you must truly be worried to use the wand that is said to be unbeatable! That just makes this so much better! When I defeat you it'll be that much more embarrassing for you!" I cackled manically.

"I should've killed you as soon as I found you, like I did your parents." Dumbledore said before he realized he was on live view with the school. He looked pissed when he noticed. I smiled condescendingly to him.

"My parents gave their own lives for me; you could never have killed them without their consent. I do have to agree though; you should have killed me when you had the chance. Unfortunately for you, you just couldn't resist torturing me in place of my parents could you?"

Without another word he waved his wand and shouted crusiatus at me. I held my hands out and took the curse. I started laughing before focusing on sending it back at him. I laughed even more as he dropped with a scream.

"So predictable old man!" I let up the curse and he stood shakily.

We both waved our wands to the other with the raw power of the killing curse. My family wand released a bright green light as his elder wand released a deep purple. The lights fought viciously to exterminate their target. Both moving back and forth seemingly even matched. I turned and smiled to DL who seemed to be the only one noticing how Dumbledore struggled while I stayed relaxed. With a nod from my fiancé I turned my smirk back to Dumbledore. I faked a yawn and smiled victoriously.

"I'm bored," I stated simply before flicking my outstretched wand once giving my green power light the extra oomph it needed as it broke through the purple light and hit Dumbledore in the chest. Just like that the old headmaster died on live feed for his students to see.

"Well students, we shall see you soon!" I smiled wide and with a wave of my hand the screen disappeared. I gave orders to have Dumbledore's body taken to the school so they could do what they wanted with it.

"Isabella, may we talk in my office briefly?" DL said to me. I smirked and grabbed his outstretched hand. We walked into his study and sat side by side on the couch. "I didn't know he had the elder wand," DL said while looking down. He seemed overly unhappy and I couldn't figure out why.

"Tom?" he wouldn't look at me so I gently lifted his chin so I could look into his gorgeous red eyes. It finally clicked, I figured out what the problem was. He was worried he wouldn't be able to defeat Harry Potter without the Elder Wand and in order to get it he would have to kill me since I killed the owner before me.

I started to smile a bit, "Oh Tom, you really are a silly man. Did you know I have finished reading all my family books?" When he shook his head no I continued, "Well, I have and I have discovered some useful stuff. Like for instance when my family marries their power is shared with the one coming into the family. It is to ensure a powerful child. I knew from day one you were it for me. So I may have already done the sharing without you knowing." I smirked at his shocked expression. "Tom, I beat the Elder wand, that was my family line. You can easily defeat Harry Potter without that wand because you now have my family power."

DL smiled brightly than attacked my lips. When he was done kissing me breathless he pulled back just enough to speak but didn't let me go.

"Oh, Isabella, that is wonderful news! I would've killed anyone else for that wand but I would never be able to kill you. I'd have chanced it without the wand but knowing what you did for me, words can't even explain how happy I am right now."

"So, can we go get this whole war thing over with? I'd like to get married ASAP and we will already have everyone gathered so I figure after the battle is the perfect time!" I smiled brightly and was rewarded with DL's smile.

"That sounds perfect," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. He sent out the dark mark; which was the sign for everyone to go to the meeting spot in the forbidden forest. Together, hand in hand, we took a step than apparated to the forest.

Let the biggest playtime yet begin.

**A/N Alright, that's it for tonight. My oldest son starts school Friday so hopefully I can have the final battle up by then. I'm thinking just one more chapter, maybe 2 at most. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: S.M and J.K.R own all! L.J. Smith owns Damon and Mystic Falls!**

"It appears they have put a force field around the school my lord," one of the followers informed us when we arrived.

"That won't be a problem," DL brushed him off. I was so excited to get started.

"Can I take it out? Oh please oh please oh please?" I asked excitedly. DL gave me a rare smile and nodded to me.

We were also informed Draco and the other Slytherin students were banished to their rooms by the acting headmaster. We decided to send Trixie and Riley to go get them. If they had any problems I would be able to sense it through Riley.

There were hundreds of wizards on both sides. We all knew not everyone would survive but we also knew we would come out victorious. DL announced to the school they could surrender and just turn Harry over to us and no wizard would be harmed. The key word was wizard but we won't get into that. Either way they refused. You would think the infamous Potter would be hero enough to sacrifice himself but apparently he'd rather lose countless other lives before his own unavoidable death.

As a united group DL and I led the dark to the outer rims of the force field. We had Chan and Nagini in snake form next to DL. Jasper, Emmett and Rose all stood to my side. Damon had left after my duel with Dumbledore. He had an emergency back home he had told us. I promised to visit soon and help raise a little hell in his small town of Mystic Falls.

Rose was once again hanging off Emmett's arm. She had a crazy glint in her eye which made me think Jasper was hiding how far along she actually was with her 'recovery'. When she saw me looking I gave her my crazy smile which she returned with one of her own. Emmett noticed our exchange and winked at me while tightening his hold on Rose.

With a nod from DL I giggled and pointed my wand at the shield. Considering how many light witches it took to make it didn't take me long to break through it. After only about 10 minutes I had a hole big enough for Riley and Trixie to go get our Slytherin friends and about 5 minutes later had the rest of the force field going up like fireworks. With an excitement filled war-cry our followers rushed by us to engage in battle. DL and I hung back with our vampires and snakes. We watched in fascination as curses were thrown back and forth on both sides.

Witches fell left and right, mostly the light though. We couldn't find the Potter trio, though we did see Alice and Edward attacking our side. They were too fast for the spells that were being thrown at them. I sent Jasper a nod which was his signal to apprehend his former wife and brother. As an afterthought, I also noticed Carlisle and Esme were no where to be found.

After what seemed like hours but was only really about 30 minutes, we called for our retreat to the meeting spot in the woods.

DL sent another message telling the light to take their dead and care for their wounded. He also gave one last chance to turn in Harry Potter. Jasper, Emmett and Rose had Alice and Edward contained. Riley and Trixie came back with news of freeing the Slytherin's. We sent most of the children home to wait out the battle though the older ones opted to fight with us. Draco and a couple of his friends stayed inside to look for Potter since we knew the chicken shit wouldn't give himself up.

DL was discussing battle tactics with a few of the top death eaters when I heard a sharp cackle. I turned to see it had come from Alice. Something told me her most recent vision wouldn't be good for us. Edward even looked smug, that little shit. I skipped on over to them. Jasper was trying to get Alice to spill the beans on what she saw. It wasn't working out too well, apparently the visions of torture he sent her wasn't swaying her. I smiled widely and lightly brushed Jasper's arm as I passed him.

"Jaz honey, let me handle this," I smiled to my brother and walked right over to Edward. He looked hopeful when he saw me walking toward him. I reached out and caressed his cheek with my palm and smiled brightly when he leaned into my touch. "Edward darling, be a dear and tell me what was in that vision," I spoke seductively.

"Harry found the last horcrux before the snake and Draco and his friend get caught in the fire that destroys it. They were in the room of requirement," Edward informed me while sounding trancelike. I stepped back from him and watched his face as he roamed his eyes over my body. The look of disgust that graced his features as he noticed my scars had me giggling madly.

"Edward! Why would you tell her! She's going to save them now you stupid fucking boy!" Alice shrieked at Edward. He looked shocked to realize he did actually tell me all I asked. I smirked at Jasper who nodded to me before turning back to Alice. She gasped as she got the vision just before Jasper pinned her jaw open and tore her tongue out. He put her detached part in his pocket and she whimpered pathetically. Jasper just grinned widely.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a nephew to save. Don't start the fun without me guys," and with that I apparated to where I knew the room of requirement to be. Unfortunately I couldn't get in.

Just when I was about to just blow up the wall I spotted a couple of familiar red heads having a hushed conversation not far from me. I smiled enthusiastically.

"My my my, if it isn't my favorite twins, thing one and thing two! How are ya fellas? I sure hope no one has hurt you two, I may have to punish them!"

"If it isn't," Fred said,

"Our crazy," George continued,

"Witchy friend!" they both exclaimed.

After a quick group hug they informed me of not wanting to be involved with the light and how their brother, Ron, pushed them into helping.

"Well boys, I'll keep ya out of everything if you help me get into the room of requirement. My nephew, Draco, is stuck in there with his friends and if I don't get him out they will die. If anything happens to Draco, I personally guarantee a lot more people will die."

The twins quickly agreed and the three of us got into the room and split to look for Draco. Not long after we split I noticed a raging fire whipping around like it had a life of its own.

"Fred! George! Get your asses out of here! I'll meet ya outside!" I shouted to the twins hoping they got out. "DRACO!"

"IZ! I'm up here! Help us!" I noticed Draco and one of his friends hanging from the top of what looked like an abnormally large pile of books. There was a broom right next to me so I quickly grabbed it and was off. Never having ridden a broom before I have to say, I was a natural.

I looped around and headed towards Draco. I grabbed Draco and tossed him behind me. He grabbed my waist as I grabbed his friend and put him across the front of the broom. I sped toward the door feeling the fire licking my ankles. We made it out the door slamming it shut behind us just as the fire roared violently in a last attempt to consume us. The broom crashed to the ground; unfortunately I'm not a natural at landing. I rolled off giggling the whole way gaining a slight smile from Draco who is used to my behavior, and a shocked look from his friend.

"Thanks aunt Izzy," Draco lunged and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"Alright boys, you two should head home until this is all over ok? I believe you two have had plenty of action for one night," I smirked. The 2 boys agreed quickly and apparated out. Fred and George came running around the corner all covered in soot causing more giggles to burst out. I was pointing at them and when they looked at each other they started laughing too.

"Well now, that was fun wasn't it," I smirked, "ok guys. Here's the plan. Ya'll don't want to fight this war,"

Fred cut me off, "no, we want to fight just not with the light. I mean, really the light isn't exactly the good guys. We saw the duel you had with Dumbledore Iz. He was the leader of the light and if he was that bad, well, we'd rather fight with you."

"Well isn't that awesome. In that case guys, lets go introduce you to my fiancé than," I grabbed a hand from each of them and apparated us to the meeting spot. I informed everyone the Weasley twins were with me so they wouldn't be harmed. Cissy came up to me asking about her boy. After assuring her Draco was fine, I sent her home to meet up with him.

DL welcomed the twins with open arms. He was happy to see some purebloods come to us. I thought it would be a good idea to conjure new shirts for me and the twins to wear since ours were soot covered. They were black t-shirts that said 'come to the dark side, we have cookies'! I love that saying and just couldn't resist! The boys loved them.

Finally DL decided we waited long enough as the sun was starting to rise for the new day. We marched to the school and lined up facing the light followers. Harry Potter and his friends were in the front. It looked like the final battle would be between Potter and DL after all.

Without any words DL and Harry both stepped forward and raised their wands. They both went to throw the killing curse, just as Dumbledore and I had done, but last second Harry quickly pivoted and through the curse at me. Well fuck me if he didn't catch me with my wand down.

**A/N O goodness, almost done! Sorry I'm tired and it's past my sons' bedtime so got to get the little ones to bed. I'll try for more by the end of this week. Should only be one more chapter than maybe an epilogue! Yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: S.M. and J.K.R. own all!**

The curse flowed in an ugly yellow color and hit me square in the chest. The only thought running through my head was _damn; DL is going to be pissed_. I closed my eyes awaiting my fate but nothing happened. I heard several screams and gasps.

Slowly I opened my eyes one at a time. When both were fully opened I noticed DL crumpled on the floor in front of me. My entire being froze up. I wanted to scream in agony but I could do nothing but stare at the crumpled form of my lover on the floor before me. He became my reason for existence; I would've died happily for him.

He could've thrown the killing curse at Potter when he was too busy to notice but no. he had to give his life for me. DL was needed to lead after this war and now we have no one. I looked up and could feel the power radiating from me. I was beyond enraged.

After that display more than half the light followers had crossed to our side apparently not liking the way Potter fought. There were only about 30-40 light followers left standing with Potter and I would be damned if anyone but me got to kill them.

The bright morning sky got dark with clouds, the wind picked up brushing through my already wild hair. I could hear people calling my name but it was distant. Abby had left my body though I don't know it was by her choice. No one could get within 5-feet of DL's body and me now.

I raised my wand and a brilliant fire shot out of the end. It reminded me of the fire I saved my nephew from but that was such a distant memory. This fire would heed to my every beck and call. It took form of a dragon and waited by my side to do my bidding. With a bitter smile I nodded in silent instruction. The dragon wrapped around a group of 5 witches and wizards not actually touching them but wrapped around so they could not escape. It twirled around them like a hurricane heating them up. Their screams of agony were music to my ears.

The others tried to run. I had enclosed a force field like the light witches did earlier, only my goal was to lock them in not out. They had turns coming up and I'd be damned if I let anyone escape my wrath.

The skin of those trapped in my fire began to melt as their cries of pain became garbled. I watched as their flesh began to drip off their bodies. One by one they bean to drop into separate piles of bones and goo. I let loose a crazed cackle.

I would create as much death and destruction as I could before I joined my DL. My vision was clouded with red. I took a step towards my next victims but was stopped by a warm grip on my waist. That wasn't right; the only one who would be able to reach me at this point is dead. Unless, has he come to have me join him sooner than I expected? I turned in his arms and caressed his cheeks with my palms. I had to touch him one last time. I moved my hands down to rest on his shoulders.

"Am I dead already? I haven't finished them off yet. My lord, I must avenge you; they all must die," I growled the last bit and snapped my darkened gaze to the next group of witches. My dragon wrapped around them and started the same process as with my previous victims. "Slower," I hissed to the flames, "make them feel my pain."

His hands on my face turned my gaze back to him. "My precious Isabella, you are not dead and neither am I. We are both very much alive."

It was like an ice cold bucket of reality hit me and I slapped him. "Why would you do that? Why would you step in front of that spell for me?" I hissed in parseltongue, "You could have taken out Potter while he had his guard down! Our people need you!" I brought my voice to a whisper, "I need you."

"My Isabella, I could not let you die, you have brought me to life. I need you as you need me. Enough of this talk, we are both alive and well, let us finish this so we can have our wedding. I'm looking forward to a honeymoon," DL winked at me.

He was right; I was starting to act like an emotional cupcake. Who'd of thought, the dark side has cupcakes too he-he. (kawaiigrlmari here's your cupcake!)

DL grabbed my hand and together we turned back to the enemy. I dismissed the fire, mentally praising its work. My shields lowered to allow others near us though the light witches were still trapped. My vampires rushed to my side along with Nagini, Abby and chan.

"Well, my lord, shall we finish this than. I would like to be done with this mess and move on to the celebrations. I was thinking as a wedding gift we could torch Edward and Alice," I smirked deviously.

"Harry Potter!" DL called, "who would have thought you would take the coward's way out. Well, as much as I have enjoyed our time together, its time to move on." With that said, DL threw the killing curse at Potter. Some death eaters and I threw our own curses towards the remainder of the light witches.

When the last witch fell, DL put his arm around my waist and turned us to face his followers.

"The light has fallen! Our time is here! I say we celebrate with a wedding!" and with that DL dipped me and gave me a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

The wedding was a quick affair. Who would have guessed Trixie was licensed to wed? We tortured Edward and Alice before finally feeding them to the flames, though we kept their heads. I wanted a mantel piece for mine and DL's new home.

Yup, the Malfoy's wedding gift to us was our very own house! Almost everyone else gifted us with necessities for the house. The surviving Weasley's (Fred, George, Charlie and Bill) gave us a pet dragon. The party was not as quick as the wedding itself. We went back to our new house and found it already set up for the reception. I smiled knowingly at Riley and mouthed a quick 'thank you'.

Now here we are 2 months later. DL has been busy with the new ministry since we got back from our honeymoon. My wonderful brothers have decided to give me some news that I didn't think would ever be possible. With all the scars on my body, you would think my insides were torn to shreds too. Apparently that is not the case as I get to tell DL that we will be expecting new members in about 7 months. Yea, I said members, as in Riley heard more than just one extra heartbeat, he heard 3.

It's a good thing our house is more like a mansion. We already have Abby and Chan in 2 bedrooms joined by a bathroom. Nagini is across the hall from them, though her room doesn't have a door as she only has her snake form. Jasper has his own room as does Riley. Emmett and Rose share their room obviously and our dragon, who we named Koko, has her own room also. Koko would only be able to stay in the house for maybe 10 years before she gets to big but we'll work it out then. DL and I have our bedroom on the top floor. It's just us there though we have other rooms available, which it looks like they won't be empty for long. I just heard DL walk in. Well, suck it up Iz and go tell your husband the news.

**6 months later**

I am a freaking whale. Normal pregnant woman don't get this big but of course I got the triplets growing in my space. Ugh! I still have a month of this left. I just don't…uh-oh… I think I just wet myself.

**13 hours later**

Well I would say that wasn't so bad and I've had worse, but shit! No one should ever have to feel that kind of pain down there. I'll take the crusiatus any day. DL has been holding my hand the whole time and I am so thankful to have him with me.

"Tom," I whispered, "where are our babies?" I just delivered them and really want to sleep but not before I hold each one of them.

"Cissy is just cleaning them up," oh yea, did I mention we had them at our house?

"Tom," I whispered again and pulled him further towards me. "I love you, I didn't think I'd ever be able to love but I love you. I love you so much and always have, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to say it. I love you and I love our babies and," tom silenced me with a kiss. He pulled back just enough to look into my eyes.

"I love you too my dearest. You don't have to say it, I've known this whole time." We kissed one more time before we heard the giggling of Trixie. Trixie had walked in holding a blue blanketed bundle as Cissy was carrying a blue and a pink bundle in each arm. They handed our babies to us. The smile on DL's face said it all. Even evil has a heart.

**A/N and there we have it! OMG! I can't believe it's finally over! *tear* Well, I know I didn't have a drawn out torture scene with Alice and Edward, for that I apologize. I was starting to run out of new and inventive ways to get gruesome with it. **

**I like the Weasley's so I saved the 4 older brothers! I totally set myself up to do some spin-offs later on like maybe bring the triplets to play, or even a visit to Damon. I actually had a few requests for that one. **

**No, the triplets haven't been named yet, maybe in a spin-off! Carlisle and Esme, you may be wondering what happened to them. Well, they never seemed like the fighter type and weren't really a main concern of mine in this story. They may make another appearance in a later sequel or something. Sorry for Izzy getting so lovey dovey in the end, it just kind of happened. **

**Well, thanks all for sticking with it, any questions feel free to ask away and I'll answer best I can. Hope ya'll enjoyed this story!**


End file.
